Watching one call away
by BiUnicorn Brittany
Summary: This is the watching of writersblock039's fic. Its like a watching the show fic but with writersblock039's fic instead of what's on t.v.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey I'm back with a new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the unmatched records series writersblock039 does check them out they are cool. I also don't own anything else you recognized. Also to avoid people in the reviews on my ass I asked writersblock039 for their permission and they gave it. Also I made up pretty much everything past what they have written, nothing I put in will happen in writersblock039's story**

(unknown place)

Oliver was standing in the watchtower looking out at space when Black Siren came up to him and said " hey, they are here. All of them, will you be revealing yourself to them." He shook his head and said "I don't think I could face her, how could I she died because of me. No I won't go in unless needed we need someone they recognize and someone they don't. You and Nora will go and tell them everything about why they are here that I have instructed you to tell them."

She nodded and said "what about the children on the station including your little brat."

He laughed and said "Well I was going to bring Alura and Mia in at sometime but none of the others need to go in."

She nodded and said "alright I'll get Nora and go." She left Oliver in the control room.

 **( hi I'm a line break I break lines)**

Kara was in her loft looking at a picture of mon-el, while crying when she disappeared in a flash of light. She woke up and saw multiple people. There were people she recognized right away like Oliver and Sara. She saw Alex on the ground and ran to her and said "Alex wake up." she shook her awake. Alex jumped and said "where are we" she looked to everyone else who shrugged. "I can answer that ."

everyone looked towards the voice and saw Laurel standing there. Sara stepped forward and said "Laurel is that you." Laurel shook her head and said "not exactly Sara."

Oliver then spoke up and said "Black Siren." She nodded and he got into a defensive state and said "what did you do to us." She shook her head and said "it would be so much better to explain if my partner was here but she's late." After she says this a purple and yellow woosh comes out the door and stops next to Black Siren. She looks at her and says "how are you always late, you are a speedster."

The woman shrugged and said "inherited it, so not my fault." Laurel facepalmed and said "would just you help me." She nodded and said "hi my name is Nora and I bet you guys are wondering why we brought you here. We did it to change the future." Sara's eyes widened and she said "do you know how stupid that is, god speedster."

Nora continued and said "this has been approved by your older selves you will meet some of them during first break. To the people that want to kill other people in this room, here is a reminder there will always be someone in the control room. Now why don't you sit down, the seats were randomized by the computer and are assigned if you get up and sit in another seat there needs to be good reason." everyone sat down and introduced themselves. Nora turned on the tv and the show began.

(AN: here is the seating chart left to right

Couch: Sara Oliver Kara

Loveseat:Thea Roy

Couch: William Ruby Sam

Couch: Alex Samantha felicity

Couch: slade Malcolm laurel

Loveseat:black siren Nora

On with it)

 **Oliver was speaking with Barry when he heard a clatter of heels behind him.**

"Why are we watching this." Oliver asked "this already happened." Laurel replied "a prologue for the rest of the show."

" **Hey, hey, guys!" Kara grinned as she ran up to them.**

" **Hey," Barry greeted with a matching grin.**

" **Either of you save the world before?" Kara looked between them.**

"Wait what" Lena said.

"Lena I'm supergirl, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I-"

"Kara I already knew, it's okay" Lena cut her off.

" **Mmhmm," Barry nodded.**

" **Last year," Oliver nodded as well.**

"I did too now that I think about it" Kara said. "Really, tell me about it later" Oliver said.

 **Kara sighed, a smile on her face. "It doesn't get old, does it?"**

" **Nope," Barry shook his head. "Sure beats screwing up the world."**

"Yeah it does" Sara yelled.

" **Hey," Kara gave him an admonishing look. "you are too hard on yourself."**

 **Oliver snorted "that's what people usually tell** _ **me**_ **."**

" **And for good reason, I'm sure," Kara gave him a look next, then fiddled with her glasses. "But, back on my earth, it's just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we're more powerful than-"**

" **Yeah, everybody in this room combined," Barry mused.**

"Wait really" Sam asked.

"Yeah really" Kara said.

" **No, no, that's the point," Kara lightly cuffed him in the arm. "That's what you've all proven here. Metahumans or not, superpowers or not ...** _ **you**_ **are Earth's mightiest heroes."**

"Damn that was some speech," Thea said.

 **She said it with such sincerity, Oliver looked down at his champagne to avoid looking at Kara's proud face. Barry was smiling back at her, and she was smiling back, and Oliver cleared his throat. "Um . . ." Kara turned to him, and he sighed. "I owe you an apology." Kara tilted her head, and Oliver hurried to go on. "Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move, and . . . well, the truth is that this Earth could probably use a supergirl."**

 **Kara blinked, then looked at Barry. "Well, that's . . . that's funny," she said, then looked up at Oliver. "'Cause I was just thinking my Earth could use an Oliver Queen." Oliver did smile that time, and Kara gave him a wide smile.**

"You can smile, oh my god!" Thea said

"Shut up," Oliver said.

" **I know you said you don't get unnerved," she continued, making Oliver sigh.** " _ **But,"**_ **she stressed, making him listen. "If you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger. That's probably why these people look to you as their rock."**

"They do Oliver, I can see it" Kara said.

 **Oliver nodded, accepting the compliment, then Barry grinned mischievously. "You guys feeling the group hug?"**

" **No," Oliver said at once**

" **Come on," Kara grinned. "Come on"**

Black Siren hears in her ear "I never could say no to her, could I " she shook her head.

" **All right," Oliver gave in, chuckling as he hugged Barry and Kara.**

 **(rest of scene)**

 **Most of the others had said their farewells to Kara until it was just her, Oliver, Barry, Sara, and John left. "You ready to see if Cisco's gadget works?" Barry asked.**

" **Ready," Kara nodded, walking forward. "And remember," she turned. "If you guys ever need me, I'm just a call away."**

 **Oliver nodded. "Same here," he told her sincerely.**

 **Kara smiled, then turned and pressed the button on her extrapolator. A shimmering breach opened up, and Kara took a deep breath, walking through. When she had vanished from view, the breach snapped shut after her.**

"All right next video then" Nora said. She started it up.

 **AN: that's all for now. Next time they will react more because it will be the future**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: hi the bold belongs to writersblock039 none of it is mine. Also as of now Laurel is what I will call the black siren from the future. Black Siren is what the past one will be called.**

Sara Oliver Kara

Loveseat:Thea Roy

Couch: William Ruby Sam

Couch: Alex Samantha felicity

Couch: slade Malcolm black siren

Loveseat:laurel Nora

" **Chase's helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah," he told Malcolm, looking down at the monitor running. "Then, five minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field at a vector of 2-7-0, due West."**

"I can't believe I'm working with you, of all people," Oliver said.

" **That would take him back to Star City," Malcolm frowned. "Chase seems smarter than that."**

" **I'm trying to track this plane, but it's not easy without Felicity," Oliver nodded.**

" **The night before the undertaking, some of my associates, especially those who were on the wrong end of your bow, thought that the Hood had computer skills," Malcolm pointed out.**

"Are you insulting the fact that I don't have computer skills?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, pretty much," Malcolm said.

" **I had good hardware and a specific purpose," Oliver shook his head. "Chase turned off the transponder on the plane. Luckily, Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world."**

"Not bad " Malcolm said.

" **Impressive," Malcolm admitted.**

" **Have to get lucky," Oliver muttered, impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk.**

 **His attention was taken away when another computer started to beep. Malcolm looked at it with a frown, then turned back to Oliver. "Are you expecting someone?"**

"Great I bet it's another assassin, isn't it Oliver." Thea said.

"How should I know, it's the future, isn't it," he replied.

" **Yes I am," Oliver confirmed. "Because Chase is working with at least Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and whatever army she's currently controlling."**

" **So you called in reinforcements," Malcolm chuckled. "If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."**

"And yet I feel like it is so, either you are not as confident as you thought, or you are lying, or maybe both," Laurel said.

 **Oliver braced himself. "Malcolm, your ego is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check."**

 **The smug smirk vanished from Malcolm's face. "Why?" he demanded. "Who did you reach out to?"**

"Yeah, Oliver who did you reach out to. I can only think of a few people you know of that can help you with this that get on Malcolm's nerves," Sara said.

Oliver just shrugged. When he did that Sara huffed in annoyance.

 **The elevator doors opening answered his question for him, and Oliver turned to face the woman that walked out, her quiver of arrows swung over her shoulder, sword at her hip, bow in her hand. "Husband," Nyssa greeted.**

"Hold on, what I thought you said you weren't married when i met you," Kara stated surprised.

"Technically I'm not, the marriage isn't valid. It was part of a plan years ago to take down that woman's father. I double crossed him. To make him trust me, I agreed to marry her. In her eyes even though the league is gone, we are married. Although I think she does that in part to annoy me," Oliver said.

Kara just nodded, I mean what are you even supposed to say to that.

 **Oliver nodded in acknowledgment, and Nyssa's dark gaze found the suddenly stiff form of the Dark Archer. "Mr. Merlyn," she curled her lip. "I assume you still have no title."**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Laurel said. Malcolm just glared at her.

" **No," Malcolm told Oliver bluntly.**

" **Malcolm," Oliver sighed, turning to him.**

" **I will not work with her," he shook his head.**

" **I told you," Nyssa told Oliver pointedly.**

" **I'd sooner slice her throat," Malcolm added.**

" _ **Try to,**_ **you mean," Nyssa threw him a glare**

"Damn she just keeps doing that," Thea said.

"Really Thea" Malcolm said. She just shrugged, and smiled at him.

" **Malcolm, you said you were willing to do whatever it takes to get Thea back," Oliver reminded Malcolm angrily. "So here we are!"**

"Yeah, here we are wonder what you're going to do, hmm dad," Thea said.

" **Fine," Malcolm spat. "But does she know?"**

 **Oliver didn't answer. "Know what Mr. Merlyn?" Nyssa narrowed her eyes, walking closer.**

 **Malcolm turned to her and have her a mocking smile. "One of the people we are up against is your sister."**

 **Nyssa stared blankly Malcolm, then looked at Oliver incredulously. "Nyssa, I wanted to explain it to you in person," Oliver began, then turned back when his monitor beeped. "We have Chase's C-130," he announced, and Malcolm and Nyssa both moved closer. "Flew out over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees . . . which-" He faltered. "Which means . . ."**

" **Which means?" Nyssa prompted.**

 **Malcolm watched as Oliver looked up and swallowed hard. "I know where he's taking them," he said hoarsely.**

"Where is he taking them," Malcolm asked Laurel.

She smiled at him and said "nope, not telling." she then winked at the window to the control room.

(In control room)

Malcolm looked on with Oliver who said " are you going in there during the break or not I need to know." Malcolm looked down at the group and said "are you going to see her, or stay up here brooding, I'm going during the break by the way." Oliver looked down at them, at her and said "yeah, I'm going down there at break, I'm bringing Mia and Alura later." Malcolm nodded and then said "what about William and Ruby." Oliver nodded and watched them.

(viewing room)

Laurel tapped the comms in her ear and said "we're on the same line you guys, shut up."

Everyone just looked at her weirdly.

 **A familiar whooshing noise sounded behind them, and when Malcolm and Nyssa both swung around, reaching for weapons, Oliver quickly stopped them. "No, wait!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cisco quickly threw up his hands, taking his goggles off in the process. "It's me! No shooting!"**

"Ha ha, look at his face," black siren laughed.

" **Cisco?" Oliver frowned, walking forward. "I called for Barry!"**

"What happened to Barry," Kara said worried. Laurel said "He'll be fine, don't worry."

" **Er, yeah," Cisco shuffled awkwardly. "Uh . . . Barry's unavailable."  
** " **Unavailable?" Oliver repeated dubiously. "Cisco . . . why are you telling me this?"**

 **Cisco swallowed. "Well, you see, there was this speedster Barry was fighting, who called himself the god of speed. He did something extremely clever and trapped the Flash from a different universe in the Speed Force, and to fight the guy, we let him out, but in the process, the Speed  
Force became unstable and started raging on Central City – "**

" **Cisco!" Oliver snapped.**

" **And Barry went into the Speed Force to end it!" Cisco blurted out, swallowing hard.**

" oh my rao, Barry's gone." Oliver shook his head and said "no not yet and I will stop him and then shoot him again."

Kara looked at Felicity who nodded. Kara's eyes widen and she turns back.

" **Barry's gone, Oliver. He's stuck in the Speed Force, and we're not sure how to get him out."  
Oliver faltered, narrowing his eyes. "Gone?" he repeated in disbelief.  
**" **Yes," Cisco nodded miserably. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but I wanted you to hear it from me instead of over a phone call or a text."**

 **Oliver blew out his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Malcolm gave him a worried look, and Oliver finally looked back at Cisco. "What about the Legends?" he asked. "Anything from them?"**

" **No," Cisco shook his head, making Oliver swallow. "That was the first thing I thought of when I saw your message. I tried to contact them, gave them the date and time and everything. They never showed, Oliver. Either they didn't get the message – which I highly doubt – or they can't  
help. I'm sorry, Oliver, but there's no one else who can help."**

"What happened to the legends," Kara said. Oliver thought and said if I know the legends then they probably screwed up time and aren't responding," She nodded at that.

 **In the control room**

"Are we going to bring the legends in" Malcolm asked. Oliver said "for the wedding yes I don't know about anything else we are bringing team flash in later."

"when are they taking a break."

"Right at this next next cliff-hanger partly to piss them off and partly because its going to be hard for Kara.

Malcolm nodded and said "Laurel did you get that," laurel gave him a thumbs up

 **Oliver turned back to the monitor, taking a deep breath. Barry had been one of the first people he'd thought to contact when he heard his son had been taken. It had been Barry, after all, who had helped him find out about William. But if Barry couldn't help, and if Sara and the Legends  
couldn't be contacted –**

"There is of course the lovely alien on Earth-38," Kara said dramatically.

 **His mind took another route, and he slowly looked up, his eyes widening. Cisco had said there was no one else who could help . . . "Not on this Earth" he thought out loud.**

" **What?" Nyssa frowned.**

" **Cisco, you said no one else could help," Oliver turned around.**

" **Yeah," Cisco looked confused.**

" **No one else on this Earth," Oliver emphasized.**

 **Malcolm and Nyssa looked at each other in confusion, but Cisco's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God," he breathed in realization.**

" **Cisco, I need you to open a breach for me," Oliver nodded, taking a deep breath. "I need you to take me to Kara."  
** "Yay I'm coming in," Kara said.

 **When they jumped through Cisco's breach, they found themselves in a back alley, away from the noise of streets. "OK, well, without Barry, this is the best I can do," Cisco rubbed his hands together, taking off his glasses and leading Oliver out of the alley.**

" **Lucky for us, though, Kara gave us some information about where to find her if we ever needed to find her."**

"Right I remember doing that so it shouldn't be too hard to find me." Kara said

 **In the control room**

"I'm going to go get the kids and William and Ruby ok you watch them." Oliver said he then left the room.

" **The sooner we find her, the better," Oliver nodded reluctantly, following Cisco as they walked out of the alley.**

 **And what appeared to be in the middle of what appeared to be the clean-up of one hell of a battle.**

"What happened Kara oh my god," Thea said. Kara looked down and said you'll find out."

" **Holy frack," Cisco's jaw dropped, and even Oliver did a double take as he took in the rubble covering the streets. Several of them were closed off, and crews were clearing the debris everywhere they looked. Even some of the buildings looked as if chunks were missing from them.**

" **What the hell happened?" Oliver asked, looking around.**

" **Wait, wait, wait," Cisco ran over to a nearby newsstand, looking at the different newspapers and magazines. "CatCo! That's it!"**

" **What is?" Oliver walked over.**

" **Kara works for CatCo Worldwide Media," Cisco answered, taking one of the magazines. "Look at this!"  
** "He's right I do work for cat-co," she said.

 **Oliver looked down at the cover, eyes wide when he saw the image. There was Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, a stern look on her face. On the other side, however, was a dark-haired woman with a cruel look in her eyes, a circlet of some sort on her head, wearing a blue dress. "Supergirl Victorious," he read the title, eyes wide.**

Silent tears went down Kara's face as she watched. Oliver noticed and put a hand on her arm which she sadly smiled at

" **What did Kara face?" Cisco breathed, looking around.**

" **Well, let's ask her," Oliver lifted his gaze. "CatCo it is."  
He walked off, and Cisco hurriedly replaced the magazine to catch up to Oliver, looking up to see the building just on the next street.**

They watched as laurel turned off the t.v and said "follow me and XS to the break room."

"What why," Thea asked.

"For what I think is a bad idea, you are going to meet some future children and future versions of yourselves." XS said. Thea nodded and went with them


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:please review it makes me think you like my story. This is 10 years in the future from were To life being full ends so William is 22 and Ruby is 23. Alura (Oliver and Karas kid) is 9 and Mia (roy and Thea's kid) is 7**

They headed into a room next to the viewing room which had snacks and couches. Kara went with Alex over to one of the couches to calm down.

The rest of them were over at the snack table when the door opened and two people walked in and the girl looked at the people and then said "hi."

The boy shook his head and said "really that's what you say."

"What was I supposed to say."

"Okay, fair point."

"Who are you," Sam asked. They looked at Laurel who nodded. The girl then said "I'm Ruby, and this is William." Sam looked at her and said "your a part of this," she gestured to the station. Ruby nodded and said "well, more like I'm working with them on this."

Smaller ruby looked at her and said "you're me," and William looked at bigger William and said "and you're me."

They nodded and Ruby said "we'll be in the control room most of the time we just came to introduce ourselves and grab donuts."

Kara looked up and said "donuts?" She then raced over there and grabbed some and went back to the couch.

Ruby and William shook their heads and grabbed a box and Ruby saidv "I'm going to get the rest of them." She left with William.

She was gone for a few minutes and then came back with two kids and said "because we don't want you to run into these two later and be freaked out we're introducing you now." She pointed to the blonde one on her right and said "this is Alura, Kara's kid."

Kara looked up and said "my kid." Ruby nodded and said to Alura "why don't you go sit by her, cheer her up a bit." Alura nodded then went and hugged Kara.

Kara looked really surprised and looked down at the kid then hugged her back. Ruby smiled and then pointed to the brunette on her left and said "this is Mia,Thea and Roy's kid."

Oliver glared at Roy who looked scared. Ruby shook her head then turned to Mia and said "why don't you go over there," Mia nodded and went over to where they were standing and said "hi." Thea hugged her and then so did Roy.

Ruby listened to her comms and said "alright I have to go but they are going to stay, but if they say anything they are not supposed to, and they've been told what they can't say, but if they break the rules they will be taken out of the room."

She looked at the kids who said "we won't do anything."

She nodded and said "you can go through the doors you came through when you are done eating." She then left through the door that goes to the control room.

 **In the control room**

Ruby walked over to William who gave her a kiss on the cheek. She wiped the chocolate off and said "look you got chocolate on my face." He laughed and said "sit down have a donut, all we have to do is watch them." She shook her head and said "where is everyone else."

He thought and said "Malcolm is in star city, my father is there as well and hardly anyone else is aloud in this part of the station right now." She nodded and said "they are all here let's turn it on." She pressed a button that started up the screen.

 **AN:did you like it. Please review because I want other people to show up from the future in the control room as part of the team that is doing this and I need ideas anyway did you like the future WilliamxRuby I put in there yes after reading writersblock039's stories I ship that**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:yay another chapter please read and review** **here is the seating chart left to right**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura**

 **Loveseat:Roy Mia Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam Lena**

 **Couch: Alex Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat:laurel Nora**

They all walked in and sat down and waited a little bit before the screen turned on.

 **Kara halfheartedly finished her latest article, saving it before leaning back in her chair, once again looking out the window at the crews cleaning up the destruction caused when the Daxamites had invaded.**

"Is there narration now," sara asked. Nora nodded "a little bit just to show their thoughts." Kara winced and silently cursed.

 **She had been such an idiot to believe that she could have had a dream life. The perfect job, the perfect family, her life as Supergirl . . . and the man she loved. She had a job she enjoyed, she had Alex, J'onn, and Maggie, and she had Supergirl. But was all of that worth it if she didn't have Mon-El?**

"Kara that was not idiotic to think you can have that and I'm really sorry that happened but it was not your fault." Kara was crying and Alura hugged her and Kara calmed down."

 **And it was all because Mon-El's mother, Rhea, had wanted to make Earth the new Daxam. Rao, Kara had hated her. She had challenged her to trial by combat, and had foolishly expected Rhea to keep her word. Instead, in the middle of their duel, the Daxamites had beamed down to invade.**

 **Thankfully J'onn, Mon-El, James, Clark, and timely help from M'gann had kept the invasion at bay, but Kara had had to make a fateful choice. She could either watch National City suffer, or she could activate the device Lillian and Lena Luthor had fixed to release enough lead into the air to be harmless to humans, but deadly to the Daxamites. Kara had chosen to activate the device, had watched Mon-El refuse to help his mother as she died in front of him.**

"You created the device she's talking about,"Oliver asked Lena. Lena just nodded

 **Then Mon-El had started to choke as closed her eyes, feeling tears sting her eyes. She kept reminding herself that sending Mon-El  
from Earth had been the correct course of action, but Rao, it had hurt to lose him. And she was responsible for that. It was because of her that he could no longer survive with lead in Earth's atmosphere.**

"Kara it is not your fault," Lena said. Kara nodded sadly and said "yes it is I pressed the button." Lena shook her head and said "he told you to."

 **What she would do to punch something and let her frustrations out.  
Her phone suddenly rang, and Kara reached over, seeing the call was from the reception desk.**

"What would you of all people punch," Oliver asked. Kara looked over and said "A car." Malcolm and slade looked at her and slade said "seriously, a car." She nodded, he looked to Alex who nodded. Malcolm mouthed "what."

" **Danvers," she said, frowning and checking her schedule. She didn't have any appointments today, so what was this about?**

" **Miss Danvers, there's two people asking to see you," the receptionist said, sounding just as confused. "A Mr. Queen and a Mr. Ramon."**

 **Kara's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly checked her schedule for the rest of the day. She had nothing left to do, and her article was finished.**

" **Yes, I'll be down shortly," she said, saving her article again and sending it off to Snapper. "I'm just now packing up anyway."**

" **I'll tell them that, thank you."**

 **Kara hung up and shut down her computer, gathering her belongings and hurrying to the elevator.**

" **Kiera?" a voice from behind her asked in surprise.  
Kara paused, then bit her lip and walked towards Cat's office. "Miss Grant," she smiled shakily.  
**" **Kiera, you look like you're the new girl in school trying to establish herself with the cool crowd," Cat frowned, folding her arms. "What is up?"**

"Who is that," Felicity asked. " my boss," Kara said.

" **Miss Grant," Kara took a deep breath. "I got a call from . . . friends, and it sounds extremely urgent. I know it's last minute, but I'm still not entirely certain what's going on, but – "**

" **Kiera, Kiera, Kiera," Cat clicked her tongue. "Always wanting to save everyone."**

 **Kara blushed,and Cat waved her hand at her. "Go on. Be a hero, save your friends, but I expect you back one hundred and twenty percent when you return."**

"Pretty sure that is not a thing," Sam said. "It is with ," Kara said.

" **Thank you, Miss Grant," Kara breathed in relief, hurrying for the elevator.  
She could only hope Snapper wouldn't throw her under the bus when she returned.**

 **The elevator couldn't have hit the ground floor any sooner. Oliver straightened when he heard familiar shoes and turned to see the blonde alien grinning as she approached. "Oliver!" she cheered. "Cisco!"**

" **Hey, Kara!" Cisco beamed, hugging her when she reached them. "Good to see you!"**

" **And you!" Kara smiled, then paused. "No more problems with being put in a musical world,right?"**

"What,"Lena said, "long story I'll tell you later," Kara answered.

" **Ah, no," Cisco shook his head, chuckling. "Nothing like that. Actually, I'm not the one that needed to talk to you."  
Kara turned to Oliver, smiling. "No hug?" she guessed.**

"I'm strong enough to make you give me a hug, so you might as well admit defeat." Oliver rolled his eyes and gave her a hug. "I win."

 **Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "I might need one," he admitted.  
** " **Oliver admitting he needs a hug," Kara frowned, but moved forward to do it anyway. "That's not good."**

"When I heard that I almost had a heart attack, Oliver wants a hug," Thea said. Oliver then threw a pillow at her? "Where… do you have pillows over there." Oliver nodded.

" **No, it's not," Oliver took a deep breath. "And I wouldn't have come if I didn't need your help."**

 **Kara knitted her eyebrows, then nodded. "Come on," she headed for the door. "Tell me what's going on."**

 **Oliver gave her a grateful look as they walked down the street. "By the way, what happened?"**

"Alien invasion," Kara said. "You say that like it happens a lot," Sara said. Kara nodded and said "it does, it's happened twice."

 **Cisco looked around.**

" **Aliens tried to take over the planet," Kara shrugged. "A usual Monday for me.**

"That is an exaggeration, but that happens to me way too often. Two times is way too many times."

 **They're gone now. End of the story." Oliver frowned, seeing a pained look in her eyes that hadn't been there back with the Dominators. But then she seemed to snap out of it and looked at him. "What do you need me for?"**

 **Oliver watched the street ahead, trying to decide how to tell her. Finally, he went out and said it.**

" **My team and I have been up against a man who calls himself Prometheus this past year," he told her. "Just a few weeks ago, we discovered he was the District Attorney, Adrian Chase. Long story short, he wants me to suffer."**

" **What did you do to him?" Kara raised an eyebrow.**

" **I killed his father a long time ago," Oliver said bluntly.**

"That was not the best way to say that was it,"Oliver asked, and Kara just shook her head no.

" **Oh," Kara blinked. "Um . . . OK. And he's just now going after you?"**

" **He spent time training from an old teacher of mine, who's out for me as well," Oliver continued.**

" **He's been ahead of me this whole time. And now he's taken my family and my friends, and he's holding them hostage."  
Kara's eyes widened, quickly moving to the side before she stopped any pedestrians.**

" **Thea?" she asked hurriedly. "Dig, Felicity?"**

"You still know our names wow,"Thea said.

" **Them," Oliver nodded. "And other members of my team. You've met Curtis and Rene. Then there's Dinah, and Sara's father." He closed his eyes.**

" **And my son."**

"What, I'm kidnapped," William said.

 **In the control room (sorry if this doesn't seem relevant I wanted to put it in)**

"I remember that it was really scary," William said to Ruby who put a hand on his shoulder and said "you were okay remember, Kara saved you."

He smiled and kissed her then said "we are out of donuts," he looked at her and she said "no we aren't there are some in the snack room, duh." He laughed and left to get some

 **There was dead silence for a moment. "He took your son?" Kara asked in disbelief.**

 **He opened his eyes to see Kara's face was pale, and she was shaking slightly. In anger, Oliver realized. Anger for him. "Yes," he nodded. "He took my son, and had the audacity to taunt me about it. I'm done playing by his rules. I'm going after him, and I'm not going to do it alone. There's already two others waiting back in Star City, but Barry and the Legends can't help. Kara, please. I need your help. I need Supergirl to come back."**

 **Kara nodded slowly, chewing her lip. "I was ready to say yes the moment you started talking," she told him casually, but there was a tone underneath that made Oliver look at her in surprise.**

"I will help if this still happens by the way I really don't like people that do stuff like that," Kara said.

 **Barry had told him once that Kara seemed incapable of being angry. Oliver knew anger, and that was definitely how Kara sounded now.**

"Of course. It does take a lot to make me angry, but that would do it," Kara said.

" **Your son. Your innocent son. Someone who, I'm guessing, knows absolutely nothing about you or your work as the Green Arrow."**

" **Yes," Oliver winced.**

" **Hmm." Kara turned to him. "Count me in."**

 **Oliver had never felt more relief than he did then.**

 **Malcolm and Nyssa turned when they heard the breach open again, and when Oliver and Cisco came through, they were not alone. With them was a blonde woman in a red skirt, tights, and boots, a blue shirt with a red S on it, and a red cape. They would have mistaken her for a cheerleader had they not seen the hardened look in her eyes.**

" **Kara, meet Malcolm Merlyn and Nyssa al Ghul," Oliver gestured to them.**

" **Malcolm, Nyssa, this is Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl on her Earth."**

" **What makes her so super?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow.**

"Well now I know, sort of, but to the me on the screen you do kind of look like a cheerleader," Malcolm said.

"Not my fault, I did not make my suit,"Kara said.

 **Kara looked at the dart that was on the desk where Malcolm had dropped it earlier, then picked it up and flicked her finger at the tip. It snapped like a twig and flew across the room, clattering by the salmon ladder. Malcolm's eyebrows raised in surprise, and Nyssa looked at Kara in shock.**

"You shocked Nyssa that is impressive she's seen a lot not much can surprise her," Malcolm said.

" **And that's only part of it," Oliver smirked, turning to Cisco. "Thank you for your help."**

" **Good luck getting the others back, man," Cisco nodded, clapping Oliver on the shoulder before leaving in another breach.**

" **So, where are they?" Kara looked at Oliver. "Where are we going?"**

"I don't like this where this is going. Where are they going," Oliver said.

 ****" **Why would your adversary bring them here?" Nyssa asked as she copiloted for Oliver, Malcolm and Kara behind them.**

" **For that matter, how did he even know about this place?" Malcolm put in.**

" **Talia," Oliver answered simply. Kara guessed that was the teacher he had mentioned, and when she looked over at Nyssa, she saw the woman sigh. Apparently, she knew this Talia, too.**

"Know her, she's her sister," Sara said.

" **She researched me, probably told Chase everything."**

" **Ironic," Nyssa remarked, looking out the windows. "When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I found Sara."**

"I went back in time to tell her father that. I also told him what he was going to name her so I may have named her on accident. I was surprised that he listened, I didn't think he listened to anyone,"Sara said.

 **Kara looked out the window as well, eyes wide as she finally got a glimpse of where Oliver had been stranded for five years, the plane beginning its descent.**

"Oh no, not there," Oliver said. Kara put a hand on his arm. Thea saw this and silently nudged Alex on the couch next to her and secretly pointed to them. They both smiled at each other

 **Lian Yu.**

 **Felicity gasped as the bag over her head was removed, and was shoved roughly to the ground. As she tried to sit up, she felt cool metal be fastened to her wrists, and as she regained her bearings, she heard more grunts and groans from next to her.**

" **Diggle?" a familiar voice called.**

" **Felicity?"**

" **We're OK," Felicity nodded, looking past John to see Thea, Quentin, and Curtis, all of them chained together. "You OK?"**

" **We're fine," Quentin nodded, an angry look on his face. "A little north of pissed off, though."**

" **Rene, Dinah," John looked around. "Where are they?"**

" **Not with us," Thea shook her head worriedly.**

"Uh oh, there split up it will make it harder to find them all,"Oliver said.

 ****" **Relax!" a taunting voice called, and all five of them looked up as Chase walked towards them, a sword over his back, Evelyn and Black Siren with him. "Enjoy the weather." He chuckled, seeing the dirty look Felicity was giving him. "Miss Smoak."**

" **Anybody ever tell you how much you suck at life?" Curtis asked angrily.**

"What does that even mean," Laurel asked. "Who knows it's Curtis," Nora said.

 **One of the black-clad assassins put their sword to Curtis's throat, and he swallowed, but didn't back down.**

"That was idiotic, almost as idiotic as you kid when I first met you," Slade said.

"Do you mean the way I fought or me in general,"Oliver asked

"Both," Slade answered.

" **No," Chase raised an eyebrow. "Care to be the first?"**

" **Why are we here?" Thea interrupted.**

 **Chase raised an eyebrow. "So you recognize this place. That's good."**

"Of course I do it's where I almost killed Slade,"Thea said.

" **Oliver's gonna come for us!" Thea glared at him.**

 **Chase laughed as he turned and headed back up the hill, the two women following him, as well as some of the other black-clad assassins. "Yeah, I'm counting on it, sis!"**

" **Damn it," John hissed, looking down at their chains. "Chase is using us as bait. He wants to draw Oliver out."**

" **The numbers aren't exactly in his favor," Quentin pointed out.**

" **He's faced worse odds before," Felicity said optimistically.**

" **Yeah, with the help of you and John," Curtis said quietly. "Roy and Laurel and Thea, and the rest of us."**

" **Curtis is right," John sighed. "Oliver can't do this alone."  
** "Good thing I'm not then,"Oliver said.

 **Oliver opened the door into the ARGUS prison, a duffel slung over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him, letting the bag drop to the floor. He approached the cell in front of him, hardly believing he was doing this.**

 **Finally, he took a deep breath, let it out, then said, "I need your help."**

"Who are you talking to,"Alex asked. Oliver said "I have an idea."

 **He straightened when he heard a low chuckle come from inside the cell.**

" **Hey, kid," Slade Wilson said as he turned to face him. "I'm glad you came back."**

"Why so you can try and kill him again," felicity said. "No,"he said.

Laurel looked at the window and said "next one please." The screen lit up as they played the next video.

 **AN:read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:hello please review more I really like it when you do**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura**

 **Loveseat:Roy Mia Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam Lena**

 **Couch: Alex Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat:laurel Nora**

 **Slade got to his feet, approaching Oliver cautiously. "What brought you back to the island?" he asked.**

" **Like I said," Oliver looked at him as he unlocked the cell. "I need your help"**

" **What the hell's going on here?" a voice from behind said.**

 **Oliver turned to see the ARGUS guard on duty approach. "We have a problem, and I need you to get off the island," he answered.**

"Why do I feel like he won't," Sam said.

"Because he's a government agent and is stubborn," Kara said.

"You mean dedicated," Alex said.

"Yeah let's go with that," Kara said.

" **I'm not going anywhere," the guard shook his head, glaring at Slade. "Neither is he."**

" **I'm taking him, and I'm taking Digger Harkness," Oliver shook his head. "There's an ARGUS  
supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it, and you go."**

" **I'm not abandoning my post!"**

 **Oliver just barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Suit yourself."  
With one sharp movement, he had knocked the guard out, sending him down the hall. He heard the door click behind him, and he turned as Slade let himself out of the cell, still looking at him cautiously. **

" **Would you like to explain what's going on?" his former friend asked.**

" **I'd like to talk about you for a minute," Oliver looked him over. "You seem – "**

" **What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade raised an eyebrow. "The mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that . . . but it feels like some bad dream"**

"Do you feel that way right now?" Oliver asked.

"Well I don't want to murder you all so I would say yes," Slade answered.

 **Oliver nodded slowly, and Slade took a deep breath. "Now,  
regardless of my sanity . . . why do you want to help me after everything I've done?"**

" **There is a man here named Adrian Chase," Oliver answered. "He's holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea . . . and my son."**

 **Slade blinked. "Since when do you have a son?"**

 **Oliver groaned in annoyance. "Slade, are you gonna help me or not?"**

 **Slade gave him a pointed look. "I think I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me."**

" **Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't,"**

 **Oliver walked forward, handing over a flash drive. "This is all the intel that I've been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts."**

 **Slade stared at the drive in shock, then looked at Oliver in disbelief. "Are you offering to help me find my son?"**

"If what you're saying is true then I will help you find your son," Oliver said.

Slade smiled at him and said "thank you kid."

 **Oliver dug through the duffel and pulled out a familiar mask. "I want us to find both of our sons."**

 **Slade took the orange and black mask Oliver handed him, then looked back up at him. "You and me, kid. Like old times."**

"If I remember correctly the old times sucked and almost got us killed multiple times," Oliver said.

"Yeah, good times," Slade said.

 **Kara worked with Malcolm to unload what Oliver had packed for the island, then heard Nyssa say, "You know, if we're going to fight side by side, you're going to have to at least speak with me."**

" **I know," Malcolm snorted. "It's awful."**

 **Kara blinked, looking between Malcolm and Nyssa, and the other woman scoffed.**

" **Pity. By now,I thought you'd realize that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both."**

" **Are you looking for applause?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow, then held up his hand, one Kara had noticed earlier was not flesh and blood. "Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days."**

"Now I know where you got your sarcasm from," Roy whispered in Thea's ear. She glared at him and said "rude."

" **What happened?" Kara asked curiously.**

 **Malcolm turned to her. "Oliver cut if off."**

"That was very blunt and surprising," Kara said.

"I am blunt it's just the way I am," Malcolm said.

" **Because Malcolm took a place in the League that he shouldn't have," Nyssa cut in. "Oliver stood in for me to win my rightful place. When it was over, I disbanded the League."**

" **So you hate each other because of a position that's long gone now?" Kara asked to double check. When Malcolm and Nyssa exchanged looks, she rolled her eyes. "Great. Just checking. Just try to avoid hurting each other before this is over."**

" **Where did Oliver get you from, anyway?" Malcolm asked as Kara walked back over with Oliver's suit in a case.**

" **I knew about the Flash, I know about the Legends. I've never seen you in  
my life."**

"How do you know about the legends," Sara asked.

"I'm resourceful like that Sara," Malcolm replied.

"Still didn't answer my question," Sara mumbled under her breath.

 **Kara raised an eyebrow. "The first time I met Oliver – the only time I saw him before this – your Earth was being invaded by aliens called Dominators. The Flash jumped to my universe and asked me to help."**

" **And she saved my life during the fight, too!"**

 **Oliver's voice called, and the three of them turned to see Oliver approaching with two men. Kara tilted her head, noting one of them was in a long trench coat, the other in blue padded armor with orange accents and loaded with weapons, his face hidden by a mask that was black on one half, orange on the other.**

"Ok Slade I kind of get but him, he will betray you," Thea said.

" **Kara, have you offloaded the supplies?"**

"Exactly how strong are you," Slade asked.

"Stronger than you on mirakuru from what I've seen and I haven't seen much," Oliver said.

"Damn" Malcolm mouthed.

" **Uh, yeah, most," she nodded. "Guns and ammo are still on the plane. By the way, what do you need an RPG for?"**

"Do you even want to know the answer to that." felicity asked.

"No," she said.

" **Well, it's like I told them," Oliver checked on his suit. "Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight."**

"Hey I'm mentioned, yay," black siren said sarcastically

" **What kind of meta?" Kara blinked.**

" **The screaming kind."  
Kara groaned. "Great."**

"I **hate** screaming metas,"

"Why, besides obvious reasons," Malcolm asked.

"Super senses, super hearing, meaning screaming metas **hurt** really badly," Kara said.

" **Is that why you released the animals from their cages?" Nyssa glared at the two men with Oliver.**

" **Oh, come on, luv," the one in the coat said with a predatory grin. "That is no way to start a new friendship."**

"Ooh she won't like that," Sara said.

 **Nyssa stepped forward and glared. "Look at me like that again," she hissed, "and I'll feed you your eyes."**

 **Malcolm leaned over her shoulder and added, "You're not her type, anyway."**

"Ah sarcasm my best friend," Thea said _sarcastically_.

" **All right, that's enough," Oliver interrupted, splitting the group up. "Let's offload the rest of the gear – "**

 **Kara looked up suddenly. "Oliver, incoming!"**

"Uh oh this is not starting out very good is it," Kara said.

" **I don't hear – " Nyssa began.**

" **Wait," Oliver held up a hand.**

 **The sound of a rocket suddenly got louder, and Kara leapt away from the plane when the rocket hit it.**

" **Hoo," the one in the coat whistled. "So much for our gear."**

" **There goes our ride home, kid," the man in the mask said.**

 **Kara looked at Oliver, who just looked at her in exasperation. "Is there anything else?" he asked her.**

 **Kara ran up onto one of the higher rocks, peering through the tops of the trees. "How could she –?" the man in the coat began.**

" _Alien_ ," Kara said dramatically.

"Wait I thought you were a meta," Malcolm said.

"Nope, _alien_ ," Kara said.

Slade and Malcolm immediately started reanylizing her and the danger she posed and how they could take her down if they needed to. They may not be strictly villains but they still need to know if she is a threat.

" **Nothing," she replied, walking back down. "That's the only thing they're throwing at us. They want us stuck on the island."**

" **Great," Oliver grabbed his case. "I'm suiting up. Make sure none of them," he gestured around to the rest of the team, "get in a fight."**

"That might prove a problem even for you, supergirl," Thea said.

" **Well, that's gonna be tough," Malcolm snorted, eyeing Nyssa, who was still glaring at the man in the coat.**

"Like father like daughter," Roy said to Thea.

" **Uh . . . sure," Kara nodded slowly.**

 **Oliver nodded at her and left to find a place to change.**

" **He trusts you an awful lot for someone he only met once," Nyssa remarked.**

" **I was surprised he even came," Kara admitted, folding her arms. "Of course I was ready to help. Then he mentioned his son . . . " She shook her head. "Getting innocent family involved in your fight should never happen."**

" **Sounds like you're speaking from experience, cheerleader," the man in the coat looked her over.**

" **He did not call me that,** " Kara said.

"Okay this should be fun," Malcolm said.

 ****" **OK, first of all, call me that again, and I'll tear your eyes out for Nyssa to feed them to you," Kara warned, making Nyssa smirk. "Second of all . . . I would be speaking more from experience if I had any blood related family besides my cousin left."**

 **Malcolm looked at her in surprise. "You lost them?" the man in the mask asked.**

" **Yeah, I did," Kara muttered. "And when Oliver asked for my help, the city was still recovering from an alien invasion perfectly capable of killing the family I have now. So you'll pardon me if I'm a bit hesitant to speak on the topic considering I barely know any of you. I don't even know  
your names."**

" **Kara Danvers, meet Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness," Malcolm made the introductions.**

" **Prisoners of Lian Yu."**

" **What for?" Kara frowned. "Do I want to know?"  
** " **Mr. Wilson went on a serum-enhanced rage on Starling City a few years ago and killed Oliver's mother," Nyssa said dryly.**

"She is also very blunt," Kara said.

 ****" **What?" Kara looked at Slade in surprise.**

" **The mirakuru is gone," Slade turned to Nyssa.**

" **As for Harkness, well, he got on the wrong side of the Arrow and the Flash," Malcolm shrugged.**

" **. . . OK," Kara shook her head. "So now Team Arrow is composed of one girl from an alternate universe, two assassins who hate each other because of an organization long gone, one ex-serum soldier, and . . . him."**

"I'm guessing the people on there don't know you're an alien," Lena said.

"I would say that too, probably because most of them are criminals,"

" **I think I've been insulted," Harkness raised an eyebrow.**

"Ok, I care why," Kara said.

" **OK," Kara blew out a breath. "This . . . this will be interesting."**

"This will be more than interesting," Oliver said.

 **She looked past Slade and Harkness, nodding when Oliver reemerged from the trees.**

" **Let's go."**

"To the next one, we will watch two more than lunch, than four more than we will have dinner than show you to the rooms you will staying in while here." Nora said.

Then the screen lit up with the next video

 **AN:thank you for reading I hope you liked it. I will be gone for a few days I am sick and am now resting from writing but I had to get this chapter out**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:I'M BACK**

 ***she says dramatically***

 **BUB: Did you miss me**

 **Thea : no now get on with it**

 **BUB:rude but fine "I biunicorn Brittany do not own one call away that is writersblock039's story to prove that they let me use it then look at the reviews theyve posted on almost every chapter. Do you think that if a writer has explicitly told you you can use them that it is still against the rules because according to Critics United it is. Now on the bottom I will adress some questions I got in the reviews**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura**

 **Loveseat:Roy Mia Thea (Mia is in thea's lap)**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam Lena**

 **Couch: Alex Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat:laurel Nora**

 ****" **The RPG that took out the plane came from over there," Oliver pointed to his left as the group of six walked through the rocks. "And the call from my son originated just west of here."**

" **Hostages could be in either place," Harkness said.**

 ****" **Or neither," Slade countered. "This is a large island."**

"How large is that island anyway," Felicity asked.

Oliver thought about it. He didn't really know. "A couple of miles maybe," he answered.

 ****" **I'll check the RPG site," Kara volunteered.**

" **Malcolm, go with her," Oliver turned.**

 **Malcolm nodded, then Nyssa looked over. "I'll accompany you as well."  
Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's almost like you don't trust me, Nyssa."  
**" **No, it's exactly like you don't trust you."**

" **Check it out," Oliver ordered, looking at Kara. "Stay on comms, and try to keep them from killing each other."**

"Why do I feel like that might be a problem, even for me, and that saying something. Well, at least I won't get hurt in the crossfire if they do fight," she said

"Why because both of us care so much about not letting people get caught in the crossfire," Malcolm said.

"No I'm invulnerable to just about everything," she said.

Malcolm and Slade began sizing her up once again. They had to they were villains if they did something and needed to get out they needed to know if they can beat whoever they're fighting. It was more of a hug reaction then anything but it certainly helped a lot of the time when they have to fight. They both are able to learn more about who they need to the longer they are around the person. Since they have been around Kara for a few hours they know a lot about her

They know she is peppy and very bright. Despite that something that happened to her a little while ago which made her considerably more sad, they had both saw her crying a bit during the break. They also knew a few of her power but not the extent of them.

 **Kara nodded and led Malcolm and Nyssa off, and Oliver led Slade and Harkness on through the forest. Slade took the lead at some point, Oliver happy to let him go as long as he stayed in  
eyesight. **

" **Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Harkness asked.  
** " **I trust him more than you," Oliver answered. That was true; Slade had once been his brother. Harkness had been nothing.  
** " **Didn't he kill your mother?" Harkness raised an eyebrow.**

"He does sort of have a point doesn't he," Thea said. Oliver just shrugged at her.

 **Oliver spun around, narrowing his eyes at him. "You listen to me very carefully," he growled.**

" **You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole."**

" **Just a gun," Harkness held up his hands. "That's all I'm saying."**

"That guy is funny," Thea said.

" **Kid," Slade called from ahead. Oliver left Harkness and walked up to catch to him, and Slade pointed past the tree. "I see movement."**

 **Oliver looked past him, and he inhaled sharply when he saw four cages past the trees. "Stay sharp," he ordered, walking ahead.**

 **Slade and Harkness followed behind him as Oliver ran for the cages.**

"Oh thank god, you found us, well most of us," Felicity said.

" **Oliver!" Felicity gasped, getting on her knees and grabbing at the bars.**

" **Keep your voice down," Slade warned.**

"It's like you want to get caught ," Slade said.

Felicity just glared at him, and turned back to the screen

 **Thea did a double take, then pointed at him angrily. "What the hell is he doing here?"**

 **Oliver bypassed Felicity, Curtis, and Thea and instead went to the last cell, where Samantha, William's mother, was clutching the bars. "Where's William?" he asked her.**

"I didn't realize I was there with them earlier," Samantha said.

"Wow you are really quiet, I didn't realize you were over there," Kara said.

" **I don't know," she shook her head. "We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?"**

" **Why are they unguarded?" Slade looked around.**

"It's quite obviously a trap, duh," Thea said.

" **It seems pretty obvious to me, mate," Harkness remarked. Oliver looked at him, a frown on his face, when the branches rustled, and two figures dropped to the ground.**

"See even he knew, but that may be because he's probably working with them," Thea said.

"Yeah, saw that one coming," Oliver remarked dryly.

 **Oliver reached for an arrow, but froze when Talia brought her bow up, and Evelyn drew her gun, pointing it right at his face.**

" **It's a trap," Harkness smirked.**

" **Don't even think it, Oliver," Talia warned, shifting her aim. "Or your son loses his mother."**

" **Oh, and don't worry about that gun, mate," Harkness added, pulling one out from under his coat.**

" **Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one . . . along with a better offer."**

"Pretty sure everyone saw this coming but them right?" Thea asked.

She got a bunch of nods of confirmation.

"Your chatty right now aren't you," Roy whispered in thea's ear. She slapped him playfully and said "I have a lot of opinions."

 **Evelyn turned to Slade as Harkness aimed at him. "Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you."**

" **Although, given this turn of events, perhaps you've changed your mind?" Talia offered.**

"I wonder how this will turn out," Kara said.

" **What's it gonna be, Slade?" Harkness asked. "Care to side with the winners?"**

 **Oliver turned to look at Slade warily. "What's it gonna be, mate?"**

 **Oliver watched Slade with a critical eye. And this . . . this was why he was glad Kara had come.**

 **Malcolm and Nyssa, he was certain they wouldn't pull any tricks on him.**

 **Slade and Harkness were the wildcards. The worst case scenario was that he lost both of them.**

 **Then Slade turned, pointed to Oliver, and said, "Put a gun to his head."**

"Yeah saw that coming but I don't know maybe you didn't betray them," Kara said.

 **Oliver looked at Slade, exasperated. "Sorry, kid," he said as Evelyn walked forward. "But there's no giving up to these guys."**

 **Oliver just barely held himself back from reacting. He knew those words. He'd heard them before.**

"I'm guessing you did not betray them then," Kara said.

"You would be correct Miss Danvers," Slade said.

"Stop spoiling it," Thea yelled.

 **And as Evelyn approached, her gun still raised, he barely refrained from smirking as he put his bow on the ground, Talia lowering hers with a smug grin on her face.**

" **I assumed you'd want to be on the winning side," Harkness said triumphantly as Slade walked over to him.**

" **Assumption," Slade nodded, "is the mother of all – failures!"**

"That, is a really good line," Kara said with a lot of nods of agreement.

 **Harkness grunted when Slade slugged him in the face. When Evelyn turned, shocked, Oliver grabbed her wrist and executed the very first move Slade had ever taught him. He twisted and threw her to the ground, Evelyn landing with a thud. Talia brought her bow back up, aiming for Samantha, and when she released the arrow, Oliver threw one of his darts, knocking the arrow off course. Slade threw Harkness to the ground with ease, and Oliver quickly grabbed his bow, reaching for an arrow at the same time as Talia. They both froze, waiting for the other to make a move, Harkness scrambling to get to his feet by Talia, Slade moving to cover Oliver. For a moment, the two parties stood there, waiting for the other to make a move –**

"That was cool," William whispered to Ruby who nodded in agreement.

"At least your dad is a hero, I have no idea why we're here other than my future self, my mom isn't a superhero, she doesn't have powers, and this seems like a place for superheros so I don't know what we're doing here," Ruby said.

"Why don't we figure it out," William said.

" **Oliver!" Kara called as she burst through the trees, eyes wide.**

" **Sister!" Nyssa cried, drawing back her bow, Malcolm doing the same.  
Talia looked from the trio to Oliver and Slade, then lifted her hand. **

" **No, Kara!" Oliver shouted when he saw Kara tense to pounce.**

 **Thankfully, she froze in place as Talia threw her smoke grenade to the ground, she and Harkness vanishing without a trace. That didn't stop her from staring at Oliver incredulously, but he just microscopically shook his head as Slade walked the remaining distance to his side.**

" **Handle her,"Oliver nodded to Evelyn, who was wincing as she tried to get up.**

 **Slade nodded and bent down, grabbing Evelyn. "I could have grabbed them," Kara hissed to Oliver as she, Malcolm, and Nyssa jogged over to join them.**

" **I know you could have," Oliver whispered, pulling her away from the others as Nyssa amd Malcolm went to work on the cages. "But Harkness just betrayed me, and if he had known what you could do, we would have lost a major advantage."**

 **Understanding lit in Kara's eyes. "He doesn't know what I can do, he won't expect me."**

"That isn't a bad plan," Sara said.

" **Exactly," Oliver nodded. "Kara, I want you to refrain from using your powers in front of anyone on this island that isn't a friend."**

" **Does that include them?" Kara looked in the direction of Slade, Malcolm, and Nyssa.**

" **Malcolm and Nyssa, yes," Oliver decided. "But Slade . . . I don't know yet."**

"Really me," Malcolm said.

"You won't betray me because of Thea," Oliver said.

" **OK," Kara nodded. "So how will I know when you want me to use my powers?"**

 **Oliver frowned as he thought. "A phrase, or a code word," he decided.**

" **Something where, if we're separated, I can say that others might be confused by, but you'll know."**

 **Kara smiled softly. "El mayarah," she told him.**

" **El mayarah?" Oliver repeated with a frown.**

" **Kryptonese," she told him. "It means stronger together."**

"Thea nudged Alex who was in the couch next to her and whispered "do you think your sister likes Oliver maybe they seem already close."

Alex shrugged and whispered back "maybe we would have to watch more to see, because I think they would be cute together, here why don't we exchange phone numbers so we can text each other if we see something the other person doesn't see."

She hands her a piece of paper which Thea takes and put the number in her phone.

 **Oliver smiled slightly. "El mayarah it is."**

" **You OK?" Malcolm asked Thea as he opened her cage.**

"I'd say go to hell but I have a feeling she will do it for me," Thea said

"You do realize that in telling me that your telling me the thing you said you won't say," Malcolm pointed out.

"Kindly, shut up," Thea said.

" **Go to hell," Thea grumbled as she climbed out.**

"See, told you," Thea said.

 **Malcolm sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."**

 **Oliver and Kara rejoined them as Slade pushed Evelyn into one of the cages.**

" **You've been left behind," he told her. "You should choose your friends more wisely."**

 **Oliver was quite sure Slade didn't even care Evelyn was glaring daggers at him as he joined the group as well.**

" **Where is everyone else?" Oliver looked around.**

" **Not sure," Curtis shook his head. "Chase split us up into groups when we got here."**

" **We are gonna talk about that, right?" Felicity asked, looking past Oliver at Slade.**

" **Yes, we're gonna talk about that," Oliver gave her a look. "Right now, we need to focus on finding the others."**

" **But, can't – ?" Thea started pointing to Kara.**

" **Hmm?" Kara blinked innocently. "Do what?"**

 **Oliver snorted and shook his head fondly as Thea stared at Kara incredulously. "I brought Kara along because I know everyone here trusts her," he looked between everyone. "And when I need her, I know she'll give everything she has."**

 **Luckily, Thea seemed to get the message, because she nodded. "Good to see you," she smiled.**

"Thank God I realized that before I said something I shouldn't have," Thea said.

" **Wish it was better circumstances," Kara smiled back.**

 **Satisfied that Kara was going with his plan, Oliver turned and walked to where Evelyn was watching.**

" **Where are they?" he asked.**

" **I wish I knew so I could tell you to go screw yourselves," Evelyn spat.**

" **Why did Chase split up all the hostages?" Malcolm frowned.**

" **Why does Chase do anything?" Evelyn countered. "So far, he hasn't laid out a single hoop you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan."**

"She's right about one thing why does chase do anything. I have the answer though, it's because he is completely insane and I'm pretty sure makes up half the things he does on the spot," Thea said.

 **Oliver shook his head, walking away. "Do you believe her?" Kara asked.**

" **I don't know," Oliver admitted, looking at the others. "How did Chase get you here?"**

" **A plane," Felicity answered.**

" **You think you can find your way back to it?"**

" **Yeah, probably," Curtis nodded. "But – "**

" **Malcolm, can you fly a plane?" Oliver looked at him.**

"I was rich at some point I used to own planes," Malcolm said.

" **If it's anything like the three Gulfstreams I used to have, yes," he confirmed.**

"See, I told you," Malcolm said.

 _You sound like a child Malcolm_ Laurel thought.

" **Get them to the mainland, and then come right back for us," Oliver ordered.**

" **We are not leaving you here!" Felicity shook her head at once.**

" **I need to focus, and that means getting you out of harm's way," Oliver told her, then looked back at Evelyn. "And despite my better instincts, when this is all over, I will come back for you."**

" **When this is all over, you'll be dead," Evelyn retorted.**

 **Kara snorted her opinion of that. Oliver was inclined to agree with her.**

" **Can I talk to you for a sec?" Thea asked quietly.**

"I wonder if they are going to show our conversation?" Thea wondered.

" **Yeah," Oliver nodded, leading her off for a private conversation. "Keep your eye out," he whispered to Kara as he passed.**

 **She nodded, walking around the group, her eyes occasionally wandering into the trees. She thought she caught something in the ground, and frowning, she looked under her feet.**

"Ah looks like you've found the land mines," Slade said.

"Land mines! What the hell kind of island is this and why does it have land mines," Kara said, then she thought about it and said "never mind don't want to know why there are land mines."

"How did you even know there was a land mine without stepping on one?" Malcolm asked her.

"I have x-ray vision." Kara said.

Slade and Malcolm took this into account.

" **Did they do anything to the island?" she tossed the question into the air.**

" **Land mines," Slade was the one who answered. "You never know where you're going to find one. Watch your step, little one."**

"Little one?" Kara said.

"Do you not like it?" Slade asked.

"No, no it's just, my aunt used to call me that," Kara said.

 **Kara quirked an eyebrow. "Little one. I'd almost think that giving me a nickname makes you fond of me."**

" **Don't let him fool you," Felicity snorted.**

 **Kara gave her a look, and Slade made a small motion. Malcolm and Nyssa watched worriedly as Kara followed Slade off to the side. "From what I've heard, Oliver's only known you for a short amount of time," he turned to her. "And yet he turned to you to get everyone off this island."**

" **I was the last person he tried to contact," Kara shrugged. "His last resort."**

" **But you came when he asked," Slade pointed out. "He must trust you a lot."  
** " **Well, I trust him, too," Kara shrugged, turning to him. "From what I've gathered, he trusts you more than he did Harkness. You killed his mother, but he trusted you to watch his back more than Harkness. Why?"**

" **I was with Oliver in his first years on the island," Slade revealed. "We swore to each other we would leave as brothers."  
** " **Guessing that didn't happen," Kara looked over her shoulder at Felicity, who was still glaring at Slade's back.**

"No it did not," Slade said.

" **No," Slade shook his head. "A woman we cared about died, and I was enraged at Oliver for her death."**

" **Nyssa said something about a serum?" "Mirakuru," Slade answered. "It fueled my rage, made me hallucinate Shado. I was ready to burn Starling City to the ground because she was taken from me, and it was Oliver's fault. And I killed his mother." He shook his head. "Miss Smoak injected  
me with the cure, but it took years for the serum to wear off. Now it feels like a dream."**

"Why did it take so long it didn't take nearly as long with the rest," felicity asked.

"I had the serum longer then them," Slade answered

" **But it actually happened," Kara nodded. "So because you were once as close as brothers, Oliver trusts you." She folded her arms. "It's hard, when you fight your family."**

" **Are you speaking from experience, little one?"**

 **Kara let the name pass. "My first real enemy was my aunt," she told Slade.**

"I'm guessing this is why you were uncomfortable with the nickname," Slade said.

"Yes," Kara said but she refused to say anymore

" **She wanted to save Earth, but her way wasn't the way to go about it. And my adoptive sister killed her." She shook her head. "I was so furious, and our director took the blame for it so my sister didn't have to suffer for it. But I turned my rage on him, and when Alex finally told me the truth of what happened . . . " She shook her head. "Fighting family is the hardest thing," she told Slade. "I don't know what you and Oliver are now, but he thinks you're worth taking a chance for."**

" **And what do you think, little one?" Slade tilted his head.**

" **I think that as long as you prove Oliver correct, I'll let the nickname slide," Kara told him, turning to him. "This is the first time I've met you, and Malcolm and Nyssa, so I'm giving everyone here the benefit of the doubt. I've heard stories, but I never knew you then. What matters to me is the impressions I'm getting now. You prove to Oliver that the mirakuru has gone and you're worth going free, then I will trust you. But I promise, if you betray him for real, I will take you out before anyone else gets the chance to put a hand on you."**

" **A dire threat," Slade tilted his head. "Very well, Miss Danvers."**

"It looks like you don't take me seriously," Kara said.

"In my defense you look like a cheerleader," Slade said.

" **Trust me," Kara looked past him into the trees. "When I get my hands on Chase, you'll see just how great of a threat that is."**

"I have no doubt that he and I will see Miss Danvers," Slade said.

Nora said "One more then lunch then after that four more then dinner and we show you to your rooms."

The screen then came to life as the next video played.

 **AN:here are the answer to some of the reviews I've gotten. Also shout out to all you people who reviewed. Thank you, you are the ones who inspired me to keep writing**

 **The answers to reviews:**

 **Jason Hunter chapter 1 . Jul 28  
This was a sort chapter but it was great so will the next chapter be longer and will you be doing all of WritersBlock039's story's like One Call Away, Won't Let You Down, Between Two Worlds, Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You and finally To Life Being Full?:** I will be doing all of those books eventually as I have gotten their permission to do them all. But I have a feeling this one will take a while.

 **Guest chapter 5 . Sep 7  
Are you going to address how devoted Slade/Malcolm/etc got to Kara in the original story? Always felt that was unrealistic: **I will but I don't think it is unrealistic I think after all Kara went through and after what she did for them they wanted to protect her the best they could.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ah thank you for those who reviewed, and by that I mean like two people. Now we will see more shipping sisters and maybe more black siren**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara Alura**

 **Loveseat:Roy Mia Thea (Mia is in thea's lap)**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam Lena**

 **Couch: Alex Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat:laurel Nora**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

 **This will be explained later**

 ****" **OK, what the hell are you doing?" Thea demanded when she and Oliver were alone.**

"Straight to the point aren't you, no thank you for rescuing me," black siren said.

"If she ever said that I would probably die from shock."

" **What do you mean?" Oliver frowned.**

" **I mean Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn!"**

" **Thea," Oliver groaned.**

" **No," Thea pointed back in their direction. "We are orphans because of those two!"**

" **You know what I'm up against here," Oliver told her.**

" **Yeah, so why are you sending Curtis and I away?" Thea folded her arms.**

" **Because I need the two of you to keep Felicity and Samantha safe. We need to get them off of the island."**

" **OK, Curtis can handle it," Thea nodded. "Or send Kara with them. They wouldn't be safer with anyone else."**

" **I'll be sending Kara with Malcolm anyway," Oliver informed her. "The less Chase knows about her, the bigger the surprise will be when I call her back. Look, Thea, I can understand if you don't want to go with Malcolm – "**

" **Damn right I don't!"**

"I would say something but you have a valid reason," Malcolm said.

"You realise in saying that you are saying something, right, and you don't get to say anything I have every right to judge you and not want to go anywhere with you," Thea said.

" **And I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson," Oliver continued. "There's nothing about the situation that's ideal, Thea. That's why, when I called for help and Barry and Sara and the Legends couldn't help, I turned to Kara. With her, I have a chance. But if this isn't played right, Thea . . . " He left the thought hanging and saw her deflate slightly. "I need your help, Speedy,  
and this is how you help me."**

Thea texted to Alex " _he's saying that without Kara he won't be able to win basically he likes her enough to rest his family's survival on her succeeding SO CUTE ?_ _ﾟﾘﾄ_

Alex texted back with _oh my god I see that now, you're right so cute, do you think he likes her?_

Thea texted _yes but he has to get over felicity first and that my take awhile._

Alex looked at it confused _felicity, the blond lady that seems to have no interest in Oliver right now. She's been kind of quiet_

Thea texted back _yeah being quiet is unlike her I think she suspects what we suspect you know he likes her. I like her just fine just not with my brother, they were not well together, I would like your sister with my brother more I think, just because it would make him happy. Now do you think we should approach felicity during the break?_

Alex texted _yes I think we should at least to see if she know and maybe we can bring her to this conversation if she likes them together_

Thea texted back with _maybe she will, her and Oliver seem to be done, we'll talk later_

" **OK," she sighed.**

" **OK," Oliver nodded, leading her back to the others.**

" **My sister and Harkness fled into the forest," Nyssa reported, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kara and Slade rejoin the group. What they had been discussing Oliver had no idea, and he didn't know if he wanted to find out.**

"It wasn't that bad," Kara said.

"It was personal and I don't like personal," Oliver said

" **But I can track them."**

" **They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages," Slade said.**

" **They're our friends, and we don't need your help," Felicity scowled.**

" **I see you haven't lost your feistiness, Miss Smoak," Slade considered her.**

" **Get them to the plane," Oliver ordered Malcolm, then turned to Kara. "I am trusting you to make sure they stay safe."**

 **Kara frowned, but sighed and nodded. "OK."**

" **Stronger together," he reminded her.**

Thea was silently fangirling when he said that. She thought they would work well together.

" **Yeah," she smiled slightly.**

 **Oliver nodded and turned to Curtis, handing him a few extra comms units. "Comms, just in case something goes wrong."**

" **You mean when, right?" Curtis asked.**

 **Oliver didn't answer. He just went to Felicity, handing her a tablet. "That's detailed satellite imagery of the island. Again, just in case." She stared at him for a few seconds, then reached up and kissed him. When she pulled back, Oliver blinked. "What was that for?"**

Thea was now silently cursing as she saw Oliver looking at Felicity from his seat.

" **Just in case," she whispered.**

" **We're gonna make it through this," he promised.**

" **You can't know that for sure. I didn't want to regret not kissing you. When it comes to the two of us, I regret enough as it is."**

" **Let's talk more about this when we're off the island," Oliver smiled at her. He gave her a large hug, then gently led her to the others. "You all keep each other safe."**

 **Kara gave Slade a long look, and Oliver saw him nod to her before she walked after the others, catching up to Felicity as Curtis took the lead.**

 ****" **Nice place," Quentin said sarcastically as Black Siren led him and John into a monastery on Lian Yu, the two men chained together. "This island got a Big Belly Burger, too?"**

"Crap, I knew we forgot something," Nora said.

"How do you forget five people," Laurel said.

"Honestly no idea," Nora said "Hey guys, can we bring them in now!"

"What are you talking about,"Oliver asked.

"We were supposed to bring more people in for this part of the video but we forgot, they should be here right… about… now."

And a light shone and suddenly Rene, Curtis, Dinah, John, and Quentin were there.

"There is no room for them to sit," black siren said.

Laurel nodded and went over and pushed a button and more seat came out of the ground.

After everyone got situated **(see seating chart for who they are sitting next to)** and they recapped what had happened so far, the video came back on.

" **Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison, it was a holy retreat," Black Siren informed them.**

"Why do you feel the need to tell us that," John said.

" **And now you're using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know," John scoffed.**

"It does sound kind of weird doesn't it," black siren said

" **Chase freed me," Black Siren glared at him. "I don't owe Oliver Queen a thing."**

 **Black Siren turned the corner, and when John and Quentin entered, they found Rene and Dinah straining, trying to loosen their shackles. "John!" Dinah scrambled to her feet.**

"Look there we are, this is going to suck for them isn't it," Dinah said.

"Now you don't know- actually scratch that you're probably right," Oliver said.

" **Rene!" John said in relief.**

" **Hoss," Rene looked at Quentin.**

"How many times I tell you not to call me that Rene," Quentin said.

" **You OK?"**

" **Rene," he smiled.**

" **OK, everyone, calm down," Black Siren told them, making them glare at her. "The four of you are gonna have plenty of time to catch up. See you later."**

 **John grimaced as she winked at them before she left, and he turned to Dinah. "I'm assuming that you tried your sonic scream?"**

"Wow I'm insulted you think I wouldn't try that John," Dinah said.

" **Sonic dampener," Dinah nodded up above him. John and Quentin looked up at the device on the wall. "I can't even whistle!"**

" **Don't worry," John sighed. "Oliver will get us out of this."**

" **Yeah?" Quentin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he even knows where we are?"**

"He's right I probably don't know exactly where you are but I can find out," Oliver said.

 **Nyssa stopped in the middle of the forest, and Oliver looked down at her as she bent down to check the ground. "The trail's gone cold," she said.**

" **Are you sure?" Oliver asked.**

" **No doubt my sister knew we would follow," Nyssa nodded grimly. "Let me go on ahead, see if I can recover the trail."**

" **OK," Oliver nodded, allowing her to go.**

 **Nyssa trudged on, and Slade, mask removed, walked up so he and Oliver could walk side by side.**

" **So instead of marrying the blonde, you married Ra's al Ghul's daughter?"  
Oliver groaned. She had to mention that, hadn't she? "Nyssa talks too much."**

"Wow she does talk to much, why would she share that with him," Sara said.

"Who knows it's Nyssa," Oliver said.

" **She hasn't explained your beef with Chase."**

 **Oliver tried to find a way to put it into words, then sighed. "My past is coming back to haunt me."**

 **It seemed good enough for Slade, who nodded. "Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid."**

" **Don't know why," he grumbled.**

" **Well, it's not really that complicated," Slade walked in front of him to look at Oliver. "You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father."**

"How does Adrian Chase have anything to do with that," Oliver asked.

Slade just shrugged at him.

" **Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father," Oliver scowled.**

" **Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father," Slade said bluntly. "You and I are not dissimilar. We're both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by  
forgiving yourself."**

" **Forgiving myself for what?" Oliver asked.**

" **You blame yourself for your father's suicide, and everything else that has gone wrong since,"**

 **Slade answered. "You need to forgive yourself for your sins."**

" **You say that like it's easy!"**

"Of course it's not kid," slade said

 **Slade shook his head. "It's the hardest thing in this world."**

 **Oliver paused, mulling that over, when Nyssa's voice broke through his thoughts. "If the two of you are done relaxing, I've picked up the trail."**

"That is so like Nyssa to say," Sara said "She volunteered to go find the trail and calls you out for relaxing."

 **Slade turned away from Oliver to follow, but Oliver paused for a moment, still thinking. Maybe Slade was right. But how would he ever find the courage to forgive himself when others kept getting hurt because  
of him?**

 **Malcolm and Curtis had drifted towards the front of the pack, Thea trailing slightly, with Felicity, and Samantha behind them. Kara took the rear, occasionally turning her head to use her x-ray vision and check to make sure no one was following. So far, they were clear, which was a good  
sign.**

" **There's something I need to tell you," Samantha suddenly said.**

" **Yeah, can we save the horribly awkward conversation for when we're off this island?" Felicity,asked.**

" **No, that's what I need to say," Samantha shook her head. "When we get to the airplane, I'm not, gonna get on it."**

"That is a dumb idea, I'm sorry but you need to let them handle it," Felicity said.

" **What?" Felicity turned to her, surprised.**

" **I'm not leaving William behind," Samantha told her firmly.**

" **Oliver will bring him back, Samantha," Kara said. "I know he will."**

" **I know, but I can't abandon my son," Samantha said.**

" **You know, for what it's worth, I wasn't in favor of sending William away," Felicity told,Samantha. "Not that I was consulted."**

" **Is that why you two broke up?" Samantha asked. "I'm sorry, I just . . . I saw you're not wearing your engagement ring."**

" **Why would you have been consulted?" Kara asked at the same time.**

"Wow, I didn't think you were that bold," Felicity said.

"Usually I'm not I think that just came out," Kara said.

 **Both women turned to look back at her. "What?" Felicity frowned.**

" **Sorry," Kara shook her head, blushing, holding up her hands. "That . . . I'm sorry, that kind of came out. It's just . . . "**

" **No, no, go on," Felicity shook her head, wondering what Kara had to say.**

 **Kara sighed. "It's just, back on my world, it was up to the parents what to do with their children if something ever happened to them," she answered. "Divorces were extremely rare, and marriages after that were even rarer. If someone remarried, then their new spouse would be able to have input on what to do with the children. Other than that, if it was a relationship or a fiancée or anything like that, they weren't consulted. It was up to the parents."**

"I assume you are talking about krypton, right," Oliver said. She nodded in conformation.

 **There was silence after that, and Kara looked down, even redder. "It was out of line, but it was something I just thought of – "**

" **No, Kara, it's OK," Felicity shook her head, a small flush on her face as well. "You're right. You have a point. It was just . . . it was a blow that was hard to shake off. And no, that's not why we broke up," she told Samantha. "It's just . . . it was complicated, you know?"**

" **I saw that kiss you gave him," Samantha told her. "Doesn't seem complicated to me."**

 **Felicity bit her lip, choosing not to respond. Kara awkwardly brushed her hair behind her ear, frowning as she carefully avoided another wrong step. There seemed to be an awful lot of landmines where they were walking.**

"That might not end well then," Oliver said.

 **Malcolm hung back to walk with Thea, Felicity and Samantha passing them by. "You know, I traveled halfway across the world to rescue you," he told her. "I thought it would at least entitle me to a conversation."**

"Why in the world would you think that?" Thea said.

"I know, crazy idea," Malcolm said sarcastically.

" **Yeah?" Thea snorted. "Well, it doesn't."**

" **Did it ever occur to you that I'm here because I'm your father?"**

" **No, you're not," Thea said bluntly. "We are nothing to each other. Don't you ever understand that?"**

"I'm sorry Thea but to me you will always be my daughter," Malcolm said.

 **A click suddenly sounded from underneath her foot, and Thea froze in place, her expression morphing into one of horror. Malcolm froze as well, a similar expression on his face. "Thea?"**

Similar expressions were on everyone's face.

"I'm screwed aren't I," Thea said. She looked at everyone's face and looked down at her hands and said "yup I thought so."

 **Curtis turned around, causing the other women to look. "You OK?"**

" **No, she's not," Malcolm swallowed, looking down. "She just activated a landmine."**

 **Thea shifted her boot slightly, and all of them looked down at the rusted metal plate she was standing on.**

"And time for lunch now, ha ha ha ha ha, you will be in there for two hours so you can also talk a bit there is also a gym in the door on the left that is open to the people that want to use it but I wouldn't you don't have a lot of time maybe after this right," Laurel said.

"You're just going to leave it on a huge cliffhanger," Thea said.

They walked over to the door and said "through here."

Everyone walked through the door to grab lunch.

 **AN:thank you for Everyone that reviewed last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: okay to answer some questions I will be bringing the legends and team flash and team supergirl eventually. To the guest reviewer both Samantha's are there. Sorry for the late update I had major writers block about this chapter that is why its so short.**

They headed into the room for lunch, and sat down. Older Ruby came in and said "the smaller ones need to come with me," she walked over to Mia and Alura and walked out of the room.

People were conversing **(AN:look at me with the big words)** when the a and Alex walked over to Felicity and Thea said "hey Felicity, this is Alex and we wanted to talk about the videos with you,"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about," she said.

"This is going to sound a little weird but do you love Oliver or not," Thea said.

"No, not anymore," Felicity said.

Alex smiled and said "what do you think about him and Kara."

"I think they like each other but being the stubborn ass that he is it will take Oliver a long time to realize that, even with a bunch of people saying _you like each other_ ," she said. Thea and Felicity laughed because that is exactly what he'd do.

 **-Hi I'm a line break-**

Oliver and Kara were looking at those three and Kara said "why do I feel like that's a recipe for disaster,"

"Because it probably is, knowing my sister, and Felicity for that matter," Oliver responded.

"I wonder if they are going to bring anyone else in," Kara said.

"And I'm wondering how you are all those donuts in three seconds flat," Oliver replied.

They both continued to eat

Nora came back in alone and said "Laurel had to go, but I'm staying, now we're going to watch four more videos then you will have dinner and head to bed."

They all headed back to the room and the videos started back up.

 **AN: I realize that 5 hours won't pass in watching the videos before dinner so they are going to get to hang around a bit. Please read and review I love answering your questions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: BUB:*jumps out from behind a rock with jazz hands* hello again**

 **Lesbo:*slaps her on the back of the head***

 **BUB: ouch, rude, what are you doing here anyway you're not apart of this story.**

 **Lesbo: I felt like seeing what you were doing, and I know more about the dctv shows since you made me binge watch them, so I'm going to help you write this story.**

 **BUB:noooooooooooooo.**

 **Lesbo: *slaps on back of head* stop that**

 **(this was a real thing that we wrote here that we decided to keep, so my girlfriend the person I share my account with had decided to help me write this story that way I won't get writers block as much)**

 **Read and review please**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara**

 **Loveseat:Roy Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam Lena**

 **Couch: Alex Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat: Nora Zari**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

Just as the video was about to start up a woman came in and said "hi, I'm Zari I'm here to help Nora while laurel is gone."

" **Don't move," Malcolm told Thea, bending down to look at the landmine. Thea nodded jerkily, and Malcolm examined the mine before looking up.**

" **The trigger's rusted over."**

"Oh crap, that's not good at all," Curtis said. Thea paled a bit and grabbed Roy's hand.

" **That . . . that's good, right?" Thea asked shakily. "That's . . . that's a good sign?"**

"Nope not at all" Curtis said. Thea threw a pillow at him.

"Where do you keep getting pillows from, there was like one over there and you already threw that at me," Oliver said.

Thea just shrugged at him.

" **No, that's really bad news," Curtis shook his head. "That means we can't disarm it."**

" **Well, somebody needs to do something!" Samantha protested.**

" **Thea, on the count of three, take your foot off the mine," Malcolm ordered.**

" **No, that will blow us all up," Felicity shook her head.**

" **I'm gonna take her place," Malcolm told her.**

"Okay that's new and crazy for, even for you," Thea said.

" **That's crazy!" Samantha's jaw dropped.**

" **Yeah, you're not the first one to call him that," Felicity told her.**

"And she probably won't be the last to call me that either," Malcolm said.

"Oh I can vouch for that," Nora said.

"Me too," Zari said.

" **I'll just find a boulder around here or something," Curtis began.**

" **No, we don't have that kind of time!" Malcolm snapped, turning to Thea.**

" **Thea?"**

" **No," she shook her head. "OK, no one is doing this, OK?"  
** " **Thea," Kara began.**

" **OK, OK, it's all right," Malcolm nodded, standing up. "All right." He chuckled slightly. "I forgot how stubborn you could be."**

"Don't know how you could forget that," Roy said.

Thea slapped him on the back of the head and said "I'm not stubborn."

"Yes you are," said everyone on team arrow. Thea huffed and crossed her arms.

 **He suddenly threw himself at Thea, and Kara rushed forward to support Thea and at the same time hold Malcolm up. Her eyes widened when she saw Malcolm's foot now on the mine.**

" **Oh, my God!" Felicity shrieked.**

 **Malcolm straightened, catching his balance, then nodded and smiled at Thea. "Thank you for reminding me."**

" **What the hell are you doing?" Thea's eyes widened.**

" **I'm gonna take care of them, disarm the mine, and I'll catch up with you," he answered.**

" **Yeah, and how are you gonna do that with one foot planted on the – ?" Felicity began.**

" **Because he's not going to," Kara whispered.**

"How would you know that," Malcolm said.

"I can hear your heartbeat and tell when you're lying," she said.

His eyes widen, just how powerful was she. She doesn't look powerful, she looks like an overly cheery cheerleader. She was obviously very powerful though,

 **Felicity stared at Malcolm in some mixture of horror and awe, and Thea shook her head. "No. OK, if you think that you need to prove something to me, you don't, OK? You proved it!"**

"It's not about proving things to you Thea," Malcolm said.

" **I'm not trying to prove anything," Malcolm shook his head. "From the moment you were born, all I ever wanted was to protect you."**

" **You don't have to," Thea shook her head. "I didn't ask for you to!"**

" **A child doesn't have to ask," Malcolm countered.**

 **Tears welled in Thea's eyes, her voice cracking. "Don't do this, OK?"**

" **You may not think of me as your father, Thea, but you'll always be my daughter," Malcolm told her gently.**

 _Wow he really does love me_ Thea thought.

 **Kara's head whipped up. "Look out!"**

 **Malcolm ducked to the side, trusting her, and a second later, a whizzing sound grew louder, until a,boomerang smacked into the tree just past Samantha.**

"Ugh, not this guy again," Sara said

" **All right, go," Malcolm shooed the others,away. "Quick, get her out of here. All of you, go!"**

" **This is insane!" Thea cried, even as Kara and Curtis pulled her away.**

"See not the last person to call me that," Malcolm said.

" **Go!" Malcolm shouted as Harkness and some of Talia's students emerged over the hill.**

 **Kara ran just behind the others, occasionally looking behind them. When she judged the others were a fair distance away, she turned. "Keep going," she told them.**

" **What?" Thea turned.**

" **But we've gotta go!" Curtis protested.**

" **Oliver told me to keep all of you safe, and that's what I'm going to do," Kara walked backwards towards where Malcolm was.**

" **Kara, you'll get blown up!" Samantha cried.**

"No, I won't, this should be entertaining," Kara said.

 **Kara grinned. "No, I won't!" she told her, running back towards Malcolm.**

 **Malcolm did a double take as Kara ran back the way she had come. "What are you doing?" he stared at her.**

" **Watching your back," she answered.**

" **What I'm planning to do," he began.**

" **You have no chance of surviving without me," she gave him a look. "Oliver brought me here because he trusts me. All I'm asking is for you to do that, too. Do what you're going to do, trust me to do the rest."**

 **Malcolm set his jaw, but nodded, listening as Harkness ran down the hill.**

" **Go after the rest," he ordered.**

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malcolm called nonchalantly.**

"That sounds way too casual for someone that is about to be blown up," Sara remarked.

 **Harkness chuckled darkly as he walked up. "Oh. Well, you don't seem too bright. Both of you, just standing out here in the open like this. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?"**

 **Malcolm took a deep breath, looking at Kara. She nodded supportively and mouthed "trust me" to him. He microscopically nodded back, then answered. "Let me show you."**

 **Harkness tensed, Kara bent her knees, and Malcolm stepped off the mine.**

 **The four were still running when they heard the explosion behind them. Samantha gasped, stumbling backwards, but Thea turned back, frozen in place, watching the flames slowly dissipate, desperately hoping –**

" **Look!" Curtis pointed into the sky.**

"Its a bird, it's a plane" Alex started.

"Oh dear Rao no, I hate when people say that," Kara said.

Alex nodded and said "I know that's why I said it."

 **Thea looked up and saw a blur of blue and black, and then Kara was landing on the ground, Malcolm tightly in her grasp. "Oh, my God!" Felicity's eyes widened.**

"You say that a lot," Kara said.

"I have a lot of reasons to do so," Felicity said.

" **What the hell was that?" Samantha demanded as Thea ran forward.**

" **Well, the plan originally was – oomph!" Malcolm grunted as Thea catapulted into him.**

"The plan was originally to blow himself up, which is a god-awful plan," Thea said.

" **Why the hell did you do that?" Thea sobbed, unable to help herself, hugging him tightly. "Why did you do that?"**

" **You'd be surprised by what lengths family goes to if it means keeping those they love safe," Kara told Thea with a smile.**

" **Don't do that again," Thea pushed Malcolm in the chest, but there was no real force behind it.**

" **No more landmines," Malcolm nodded shakily. "Got it."**

"Ah sarcasm, gotta love it," Roy said.

"It had better not be sarcasm I mean it no landmine," Thea muttered.

" **Malcolm was originally going to blow up Harkness and Talia's students, and himself in the process," Kara explained. "I just grabbed him and flew off before he got hurt. My plan was going to be take Thea's place. It wouldn't have even scratched me. See?" She held out her arms,  
showing she wasn't even burned. "Nothing on me."**

"Which is a better plan than yours," Slade said.

"Shut up," Malcolm said.

" **And Supergirl reveals herself," Felicity grinned.**

" **Supergirl?" Samantha repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Is that why there's the S on your chest?"**

"Why does everyone think that," Kara huffed.

Oliver was looking at her and thought she was way to puppy dog cute to actually seem legitimately mad. **(this next part was requested by writersblock039)**

Sara looked at him and said "Oliver you're staring, do you maybe have a crush on the girl of steel."

"Shut up sara," Oliver said.

Felicity was listening and texted Alex and Thea about letting Sara into this little group of theirs. They agreed to ask her during dinner.

Sara was thinking about what she had seen so far in the videos, he obviously trusted her a lot and from the way he looks at her he definitely has a crush on her. She was going to take every chance she could to tease them about it she decided.

 **Kara sighed. "It's my family's coat of arms," she told him. "But yes, people like to think that."**

" **Kara, you didn't have to do that," Thea shook her head.**

" **I wanted to," she told her. "And about the 'you're not my father' bit? He still is, Thea. I don't,know what happened entirely, and I might not ever know, but if he's your family, take my advice. Treat him that way while you still can." She brushed her hair behind her ear and started walking  
onwards. "Because you never realize what you've got until it's gone."**

"Wow that was deep," Sara said.

 **They watched her walk on, slightly surprised by her words, then Malcolm squeezed Thea slightly.**

" **Come on," he nudged her onwards. "Let's go."**

 **Nyssa stopped over the hill, waiting for Oliver and Slade. "The trail continues this way."**

 **Oliver paused by Nyssa and froze when he saw the wreckage of an aircraft just past them. "This place brings back memories," Slade said grimly.**

"Not good ones, for either of us I would imagine," Oliver said.

" **Feels like a lifetime ago," Oliver whispered.**

 **Slade looked at him. "For Shado, it was."**

 **Oliver winced, then Nyssa waved her hand at them. "No time for nostalgia." She turned to Oliver,,holding out a pair of binoculars. "I know where they're going."**

 **Oliver took the binoculars and peered through them, seeing the top of a monastery over the trees.**

"I've never seen that," Oliver said.

 **The halls were still extremely dark, even with the lights along the walls. "Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage?" Nyssa asked.**

" **I've only seen it one time, and that was from a distance," Oliver shook his head.**

"Oh that is that place I saw years ago," Oliver said.

" **Well, maybe we should split up," Slade suggested.**

 **Nyssa paused, looking him over, before turning to Oliver. "Should we?"**

" **Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Go, Nyssa. We'll be fine."**

 **Nyssa walked off, and Slade chuckled, walking up to Oliver. "She doesn't trust me."**

" **Can you blame her?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.**

" **No," Slade answered, throwing a right hook and knocking Oliver out.**

"Why am I not surprised," Sara said.

 **Oliver had barely fallen when Slade heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Black Siren slow down when she saw he was standing there, a few of Talia's students with her. "Tell Mr. Chase I have a gift for him," he told her with a smirk. Black Siren looked down at Oliver, and a matching grin lit up her face.**

 **In the control room**

Laurel and Oliver came in the control room and Malcolm asked "how did it go."

"Well they almost got away, but we came and kicked the crap out of them," Laurel said.

Oliver just walked out, "okay how did it really go," Malcolm said as soon as Oliver was out of earshot.

"He's getting more bloodthirsty, I hope this works," Laurel said said.

"Me too," Ruby said.

"Ah! What the hell, when did you get here," Laurel said jumping a little bit.

"I was already here you just didn't realize," Ruby said.

"So where is everyone else," Malcolm asked.

"Out for drinks, Oliver didn't want to join them so I came back with him," Laurel said.

 **John immediately straightened when he saw Oliver be led in by Talia's students. "Oliver!" he said in relief.**

" **Don't blame me," Black Siren smirked as she entered, and John's face darkened when Slade stepped to her side.**

"Of course not because you wouldn't be the first one we think of," Thea said sarcastically

" **Mr. Wilson's the one who gets credit for this trophy."**

" **Slade, you son of a bitch," John snarled.**

" **I never should have trusted you," Oliver spat.**

 **Slade just nodded and followed Black Siren out. Quentin watched the doppelgänger go, then turned to Oliver. "Are you all right?"**

" **Where's my son?" Oliver demanded.**

" **William?" John blanched. "Chase took him, too?"**

"Where else could he be," Oliver said frustrated.

" **We didn't know anyone else was here," Dinah told Oliver.**

" **What makes you think he's here?" Quentin asked.**

" **He took Samantha, showed me a video of William," Oliver answered. John closed his eyes in disbelief. Chase was really asking for it now, wasn't he?**

"Yeah he really is," John said.

" **He is on this island somewhere, and we need to find him!"**

"So dramatic Oliver," Thea said.

"Thea."

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Rude," Thea said.

Laurel walked in and said "I'm back."

"Where were you," Sara said.

"Places," Laurel answered.

"Yeah I figured that," Sara said.

"Nevermind that lets watch the next part," she said.

The next video then started.

 **AN: BUB: well that's that for this chapter**

 **Lesbo: see y'all next time. Read and review please.**

 **BUB: dammit Lesbo I was going to say that.**

 **Lesbo: well that sucks, I said it first**

 **BUB: *pouts* rude**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: BUB:hello my friends I'm back so here you go**

 **Lesbo:read and review please**

 **BUB:dammit Lesbo I wanted to say that**

They watched as the screen lit up with the next video.

 **In the control room**

"How'd it go," Ruby said.

"Well I think that Thea and Alex are conspiring to get Kara and Oliver together with Felicity and possibly Sara," Zari said.

"So normal then," Ruby said.

"As normal as it can be on this station," Zari said.

"Hey I need you to go distract Barry, if he knew what we are doing he would stop us," Ruby said.

"You got it," Zari said as she headed out of the room.

 **Thea eventually started walking ahead of Malcolm, trying to keep her tears at bay. She brushed off Felicity's attempts to speak with her, felt Malcolm's eyes on her, but she didn't say anything.**

" **Hey," Kara whispered as she caught up to her. "Do you need to talk?"**

 **Thea blew out her breath, recalling Kara's earlier words. "Honestly . . . I don't even know how I feel right now," she confessed, walking further ahead so they were out of earshot of Malcolm. "Twenty-four hours ago, I couldn't even think of Malcolm without wanting to scream, and now . . .  
I've never been more grateful that he's alive. Is . . . is that insane?"**

" **No," Kara shook her head. "He's your father."**

" **He manipulated me, he lied to me, he – " Thea swallowed. "He got me to kill my friend's sister.**

"Me!" Sara yelled.

Kara looked at her strangely and said "okay we will come back to that later."

 **I . . . how can I be grateful he's alive when I have hated him so much?"  
Kara kept walking for a few moments, then put her arm around Thea. **

" **When I first became Supergirl, I was fighting escaped prisoners my mother put into prison," she told Thea. "Two of those convicts were her twin sister, my** _ **aunt**_ **, and my uncle. Non could have cared less for me, but  
deep down, Astra wanted us to just be family. She fought me, she threatened me, threatened those I loved . . . and when something stuck itself to me, caught me in a dream world where I had everything I ever wanted, she told my sister about the creature and possibly how to help me  
escape it. And just hours later, Alex stabbed her in the chest." Thea's eyes widened, and Kara smiled sadly. "Maybe Malcolm hasn't been a good person, maybe he used to be an even worse father, but family always loves you in their own way. By stepping on that landmine, he proved  
that. I think today, you got to see the father he could be. Give him the chance to have that with you."**

"Damn, how are you so cheery," Roy said.

She just shrugged and watched the screen.

 **Thea smiled through her tears, leaning into Kara, the alien giving her a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.**

 **The moment was ruined by Curtis running up to them. "The plane, boss, the plane!" he said in a growly voice. Kara and Thea stared at him incredulously, and Curtis paused. "Reference too dated?"**

"Do you really think that's the reason," Thea asked.

He shook his head and turned back to the screen.

" **Where is it?" Malcolm interrupted.**

 **Curtis gulped and ran on ahead, the others following.**

" **So you can fly it?" Samantha asked when they reached the plane.**

" **I should be able to," Malcolm nodded before frowning when he heard Kara gasp. "Kara?" he turned, seeing her run to the side.**

"Ugh, what's wrong now, are we all going to be blown up," Thea said.

" **I thought I've been seeing landmines under the ground," Kara told him, brushing away dirt from the ground. "But it's not."**

" **Are those antennas?" Samantha's eyes widened.**

" **Yep," Kara exhaled, brushing the dirt away to reveal the pounds of explosives. "And this is C4."**

"That was a joke!" Thea yelled.

" **That is way too many antennas for a remote trigger," Curtis swallowed.**

" **They must be networked."**

" **Great, so there's more than one," Malcolm sighed.**

" **Malcolm, I have seen these under the ground our entire way here, all the way back from where those cages were," Kara looked up at him. "I think they're all over the island."**

"Oh crap, are you kidding me," Sara said.

" **She's right," Felicity gulped, showing them the tablet Oliver had handed her, revealing blinking red dots covering Lian Yu.**

" **There's hundreds!" Thea gaped.**

" **Way too many to defuse," Curtis nodded.**

" **Is there any way you could get them off the island?" Malcolm looked at Kara.**

Kara shook her head, a little worried despite the fact that this might not happen now.

" **Not without risking detonating all of them," Kara shook her head.**

 **Malcolm groaned and put his face in his hand, Thea biting her lip worriedly.**

" **All right, let's get out of here," Oliver decided.**

" **Ahem," Quentin held up their shackles. "I think Wilson did something to your head when he knocked you out."**

"Eh he has a lot of problems," Thea said smirking.

"Shut up Thea," Oliver said while throwing the pillow that she threw at him earlier back at her.

She caught the pillow and announced that she was holding it hostage.

 **Oliver smirked, pulling something out of his suit. "Curtis worked this up for Dinah." He handed Dinah a device to wrap around her neck. "It's gonna control your Canary Cry, but it's also gonna  
bypass the sonic dampener."**

 **Dinah's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh, I love that Curtis!" she grinned, slipping it on. "This may hurt a bit."**

"Curtis can you build that," Dinah said.

"I've already started on it," he said.

" **Just sing, Canary," Rene told her.**

" **Actually," Quentin looked at Dinah. "It's Black Canary."**

"You would let me use that title," Dinah said.

He nodded and said "you deserve it."

Sara spoke up and said "maybe, maybe you do."

 **Oliver looked at Dinah, who looked pleased before taking a deep breath.**

 **The others braced themselves, standing far enough apart that there was give in the chains, and Dinah screamed, the others hurrying to cover their ears as the chains snapped.**

 **Talia stopped underneath the room when she heard the Canary Cry. "The prisoners," she turned.**

" **Don't concern yourself with them," a cold voice said, and Talia froze when she saw the figure on the steps.**

"Yes Nyssa's about to kick some ass," Sara said grinning.

" **We have unfinished business," Nyssa smirked. "Sister."**

 **Talia narrowed her eyes, walking forward. "I heard you gave up the ring of the Demon's Head. What a foolish woman you've grown into."**

"I think she's better than you," Sara said.

" **It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone," Nyssa countered, walking down the steps.**

" **Our father never would have passed his mantle on to a woman," Talia told her as Nyssa approached. "I had to forge my own path."**

" **And you left me, knowing I would suffer at Father's hand," Nyssa hissed.**

" **And you wish to settle the score now?" Talia raised an eyebrow.**

 **Nyssa just walked to the other side of the room and turned around, Talia now on the other side. "I stand with my friends," she announced.**

" **You ally yourself with our father's murderer?" Talia asked in disbelief.**

"Eh, she got over it," Sara said.

 **Nyssa just held her head high, and Talia scoffed. "He'd be ashamed of you."**

" **Father was always ashamed of me," Nyssa chuckled bitterly.**

 **Talia's students started drawing their swords, but Talia shook her head."No," she said firmly, stopping them. "Do not interfere."**

 **They stepped back, and Nyssa nodded, lowering herself to the ground. Talia followed suit, both of them setting their bows down. When they stood, they drew their swords, Nyssa nodding she was ready. Talia charged forward, Nyssa blocking her strokes expertly. The two sisters dueled  
around the room, ducking and blocking and throwing kicks when they could. They seemed evenly matched until Nyssa threw a punch, stunning Talia, before kicking her to the ground. Talia's students drew their swords to help, but Slade suddenly launched over the railing above them, slashing through them as if in a dance. He felled all of them within seconds.**

"That. Was. Awesome," William said.

"I know right that was really cool," Ruby said.

 **Nyssa grabbed Talia by the back of her suit and hoisted her up, her sword to her throat.**

" **Do it," Talia hissed. "Father would have wanted you to!"**

 **Nyssa narrowed her eyes, then smashed the hilt of her sword into Talia's head, knocking her out. Slade watched her fall, then Nyssa glared at him.**

" **You're late," she told him.**

"So Slade's not evil again hmm who knew," Felicity said.

" **But they're not," Slade pointed.**

 **Nyssa turned to see Oliver approach with John, Quentin, Rene, and Dinah behind him.**

" **He was only pretending to screw with you?" John asked in disbelief.**

" **I needed a way to get Curtis's device to Dinah," Oliver nodded. "Have you seen my son?" he asked Slade.**

" **I've searched," Slade shook his head. "Your son is not here."**

 **Oliver narrowed his eyes. "We got to get my gear. We got to move."**

 **Now armed as he was before, Oliver led the six others further into the monastery. "We find Chase, we find my son," he told the others.**

 **Rene paused. "Not so sure about that, Hoss."**

"Ugh, what now," Kara said.

 **Oliver stopped as well as Chase walked around the corner, pulling his sword from where it was on his back, Talia's students behind him. Black Siren came from the other side, more students behind him. Oliver narrowed his eyes, the others behind him fanning out to flank him.**

" **Hello, Oliver," Chase grinned. "Welcome back to Purgatory."**

"I hate him," Oliver said.

 **Oliver glared at him, then took a deep breath and clearly said, "El mayarah."  
He didn't care about the confused looks he received from his end. All he cared about was that Kara arrived and helped him kick this bastard's ass.**

"You bet I will," Kara said.

 **While Felicity and Curtis tried to figure out what to do about the bombs, Kara paced back and forth anxiously. Now that she had saved Malcolm, she was itching to get back to Oliver and start fighting. Ever since the Daxamites had invaded and since Mon-El had been forced to leave Earth,  
she had felt the need to work out the emotions that always kept bubbling up. She would have to make sure she got to punch Prometheus as well before Oliver finished him off. **

"I think you should be able to do that," Oliver said

 **And maybe some of those other assassins.**

"I don't see why not, it would certainly help," Oliver said.

 **And maybe do victory laps around the island when they were done.**

"You have a strange mind," Sara said.

 **Of course, that depended on if the bombs could be disabled.**

" **You lost someone, didn't you?"**

"Why do you care," Kara said.

 **Kara froze and turned to face Malcolm, who was watching her. "Excuse me?"**

" **You remind me of Oliver, when he was after Damien Darhk," Malcolm explained. "Darhk had killed a member of his team, and Oliver was ready to kill him. And he did, in the end. I'm getting the same air from you."**

 **Kara glared at him. "Have you ever had this great big plan, but you lost someone in the end that you shouldn't have?"**

"Oh you have no idea," Oliver whispered in her ear.

Sara tapped him on the shoulder and whispered "looking for a reason to get close, hmmm."

"Shut up Sara," Oliver said.

She smiled "that's a yes."

"Shut up," he said.

 **Something flickered in Malcolm's eyes. "My son," he answered, making Kara take a step back. "In Oliver's first year, after he returned from this island, I was his main enemy. I had a plan to level part of Star City – then Starling City – with earthquake machines. One machine was  
disabled, but there was a second they didn't know about. It went off. My son, Tommy, died because of it."**

"How is it that you can make everyone spill their secrets to you," Malcolm said.

"People feel really comfortable around me," Kara said.

 **Kara swallowed, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."**

" **It was my fault," Malcolm continued, leaning against a tree across from her. "It's something I've never gotten over."**

 **Kara sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree. "I had a boyfriend, back on my Earth," she told him. "His name was Mon-El. He was an alien, like me. A Daxamite. And when his people invaded Earth, he stood by my side. There was a way to kill them, make them leave, but that would risk Mon-El as well. He told me to use it." She looked down at her fingernails. "I pressed the button to poison them all," she told him. "And I helped Mon-El escape Earth as quickly as I could. I don't know if he's dead or alive right now. But it's my fault he's gone." She looked up at Malcolm. "It  
makes me wonder if that decision was the right one."**

" **The difference between our decisions, Kara, is that you did it to save the planet," Malcolm told her. "What I did was nearly destroy the city I lived in. Sometimes that comes with a sacrifice. We may never let those sacrifices go, but we can do our best to live with them."**

"This is deep," Sara stage whispered.

"And now it's ruined," Thea said.

" **Does the pain ever go away?" Kara whispered.**

" **No," Malcolm shook his head. "It never does."**

 **Kara nodded to herself absently when suddenly she heard Oliver's voice. "El mayarah."**

 **She straightened, then narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Where are you going?" Samantha asked.**

" **I gave Oliver a phrase to use when he needed me," Kara answered, walking into the clearing to take off safely. "He just said it."**

" **Punch Chase for all of us!" Thea shouted.**

"I hope I still get to," Kara said.

 **Kara nodded and flew into the air, following Oliver's voice, narrowing her eyes when she saw the monastery. Oliver had asked for her to help, and that was exactly what she was going to do.**

"To the next one… … ... hello, hey control people where are you," Laurel said.

Zari busted in and said "I occupied him as long as I could but he's coming and he's pissed that we did this."

Laurel muttered something and pointed to Nora and said "let's go see if we can keep him calm, meanwhile Zari will stay here." She walked over to a panel and manually turned on the video which made the screen light up.

 **AN:in case anyone hasn't guessed the person is Barry and he's pissed because they are trying to change time**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hello this chapter Barry going to be pissed might take up like most of the first part of the chapter.**

 **God dammit Barry why can't you just leave us in peace to slowly but surely blow up the time line. Ugh! Why am I so mad I wrote this it makes no sense**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara**

 **Loveseat:Roy Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam felicity**

 **Couch: Alex Lena samantha**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat: Zari**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

 **Outside of viewing room**

Barry was talking loudly with Ruby and William when Laurel and Nora came. He saw them and got even angrier.

"Nora you're helping with this, I have told you about the dangers of time travel. You are still 15, you can't help with this anymore, I talked to Iris and she agrees with me, you can't come back and help. Hell you're not even supposed to be on the station right now, you're skipping remember," he said.

"Yeah, okay Nora out now," he said.

She left in a huff. Barry rounded back on Laurel and said "where's Oliver I need to speak with him."

A voice came from beside them and said "I'm right here, Barry what is it."

Barry sighed and said "Oliver I know you're hurting, everyone is but this is not the way, I did this remember and it just made things worse."

"I know Barry but what could be worse than this, she's gone because of me this will get her back, now do I need to worry about you trying to stop this or will you let me continue with this," Oliver said.

"Go on, its your funeral, I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. Now if you excuse me I have to deal with a moody teenager who skipped school, and we will talk about that later, because you let her," he said.

"Yeah, sorry didn't realize what day of the week it was and she didn't bother to remind me," Oliver said.

Barry just nodded and said "that alright man gotta go."

 **Meanwhile in the viewing room**

"What was that," Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Zari said, "let's keep watching."

 **(next part was requested by writersblock039)**

"Hey I was thinking we should keep tally of Kara's superpowers in this fight scene," Malcolm said to Slade, who nodded and got out some paper and a pencil.

Alex and Lena heard this and started laughing.

 ****" **Where is my son?" Oliver asked Chase angrily.**

" **I love this," he chuckled. "Even now at the end, you're still ten steps behind."**

" **Where is my son?"**

" **William? Good name," Chase remarked to Black Siren, who smirked. "Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he's yours?"**

"I take offence to that," Oliver said.

" **Adrian!" Oliver snapped, walking forward. "Where is my son?!"**

" **If you want to get your son back," Chase walked forward, narrowing his eyes. "You know what you have to do."**

" **I know what you want me to do," Oliver shook his head. "And I won't do it. I'm not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen." In the back of his mind, he was wondering where the hell Kara was, but then, as if it was an afterthought, he heard the pounding  
of boots running behind him . . .**

"How big is that island I wonder," Kara said

" **Never say never," Chase smirked, raising his sword to charge.**

 **He had barely gotten one foot in front of the other when twin beams of blue-white hit the ground in front of him. He let out a shout, jumping back as the beams traced a line just in front of his men,**

"What is that," Slade said.

"Heat vision," Kara answered.

Slade wrote down _heat vision_ on his paper. Lena and Alex started laughing again.

 **Black Siren scrambling backwards as well. "What is this?" Nyssa demanded, even as John's eyes widened, and he started laughing in pure relief. "Husband, what is this?"**

" **Ten steps behind?" Oliver smirked at Chase. "Are you sure about that? If you'd been ten steps,ahead, you would have known exactly what those words meant. El mayarah? It's not an Earth language. It's alien." He looked behind him. "And so is she."**

"Yeah I am, yeah," Kara said.

 **Kara finished drawing the line with her heat vision, turning back to look at him, floating in the air.**

 **He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Kara angry.**

"I can get angry you just haven't seen it much," Kara said.

 **Now, she just looked pissed off. "Hopefully, I'm not too late," she told Oliver as she slowly descended.**

Slade wrote down _flying_ on his paper.

" **No, Kara," he shook his head, turning back to Chase, who was staring at Kara with wide eyes. "You're right on time."**

" **Good," Kara walked forward to join him, ignorant of the startled looks she was receiving from Oliver's team, save John and Rene, who had met her before. Even Slade found it hard to look away from her. "Because, you know, I just had to double check and make sure I didn't hit any of  
his bombs when I was on my way over."**

 **Oliver threw her a sharp look. "What?"**

" **Oh, he didn't tell you?" Kara tilted her head, smiling sweetly at Chase, seeing him turning a vivid shade of red. "He's buried bombs all over Lian Yu. Did you know, I actually thought they were landmines? Yeah, that was until Thea stepped on one, Malcolm pushed her off, and I narrowly  
saved him from getting blown up. You won't hear from Harkness again, he's dead." **

"What a jackass," Thea muttered.

 **Oliver slowly turned to look at Chase, narrowing his eyes, tightening his grip on his bow. "A word of advice, Oliver," Kara bent her knees, preparing to pounce. "Don't kill him until we know exactly what the detonator is."**

" **Kara, I like your thinking," Oliver nodded, turning to Chase, narrowing his eyes. "I just have one question."**

" **Mmhmm?"**

" **Can you share what those words mean?"**

"Oooh this should be fun," Kara said.

" **Oh, el mayarah?" Kara grinned. "It's the words of House El. It means stronger together."**

 **With that, Oliver charged forward, Kara right on his heels. Chase barely got his sword up in time to block the downward slash from Oliver. Then he had to spin around and narrowly dodge the punch Kara threw at him, only to then keep blocking Oliver.**

 **From then, it was chaos, as Black Siren ran at Dinah, Slade bursting past her to slice through more of the assassins. John, Nyssa, Rene, and Quentin engaged the other assassins, Nyssa using her sword to bring them down, John and Rene resorting to hand-to-hand.**

"This is really cool," Ruby said.

"Yeah it is," William said.

 **Black Siren had forced Dinah down the hallway, the two metahumans throwing punches and kicking each other, trying to get the upper hand. Dinah finally tossed Black Siren to the floor, then screamed at her.**

 **Black Siren countered with a scream of her own, the two cries throwing them away from each other. Black Siren collapsed at the foot of the stairs, Dinah groaning as she crashed into the wooden shutters behind her.**

 **Black Siren got to her feet first, Dinah still wincing as she tried to get up.**

" **You thought you could replace me?" she demanded, then laughed coldly.**

"You are not her," Sara said coldly.

" **That's cute."**

 **She opened her mouth to scream again, but Dinah blinked when a wooden staff smashed into her head, knocking her to the ground. Dinah panted, looking at Quentin, who was looking down at  
Black Siren. **

" **You didn't have to do that," she said.**

" **Oh, I did," Quentin nodded. "For so many reasons."**

"I'm offended," black siren said.

"You pretended to be my daughter," Quentin said.

"Oh, yeah," black siren said.

 **Dinah just smiled and accepted his hand when he helped her up.**

" **Oliver, do you copy?" Curtis tried the comms once again.**

" **Are you sure you can't defuse these bombs?" Samantha asked Felicity.**

" **Well, I can with my equipment back in Star City, but with this teeny, tiny, little tablet, all I can do is try and locate the trigger," Felicity nodded.**

"Well I did my best," Oliver said.

"I know I can do a lot but with that I'm limited," Felicity said.

" **OK, but you can try, right?" Thea asked.**

" **Yeah, I can try!"**

" **OK," Thea nodded, taking deep breaths. "Good. You do that, and then, Curtis, you just – you,work on the comms, OK?"**

" **How?" Curtis frowned.**

" **I don't know," Thea shook her head. "You're the genius, all right? You both are, so we need you to do this, so you guys just got to both do this right now."**

 **Felicity and Curtis exchanged nods, then went to work. "Hey," Malcolm put his hand on Thea's shoulder. "Look, I get that you want to stay – "**

"Did you ever doubt I wouldn't want to," Thea said.

Malcolm shook his head.

" **Damn right, I do," Thea growled.**

" **Well, if you're not going to trust me, then trust Kara," Malcolm told her firmly. "Do you really think she and Oliver are going to let these bombs go off?"**

 **Thea closed her eyes. "No," she admitted.**

" **No, she won't," Malcolm shook his head. "I don't know what she's told you, but I talked to her when we made it here. She's not going to let a single person die if she can't help it."**

 **Thea bit her lip and nodded, and Malcolm looked up. "If you can hear me, Supergirl, it would really be nice to get off this island before these bombs blow!"**

 ****" **Then why didn't you go?" Kara seethed,**

"Really you're saying that now," Malcolm said.

 **then launched at Chase. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, soaring onto the next level. She threw him to the ground and landed, running at him.**

Slade wrote down _super strength._

 **Chase's eyes widened, and he hurriedly ran at her, bringing his sword down on her. Kara grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the air, right at Oliver, who had made his way up after her. Chase stumbled, then swung at Oliver, bow and sword clacking as they hit each other.**

 **Kara watched them go at each other, then took another look at the battles going on below her. She narrowed her eyes, then shot her heat vision, burning the sword hand of the assassin about to stab John. He cried out, and John flipped him to the ground, looking up and nodding at her in thanks.**

"Thank you," John said.

Kara nodded at him and said "you're welcome."

 **Kara nodded back, jumping up onto the railing, looking to see what else she could do to help.**

 **Quentin and Dinah came running back from wherever they were, nearly running straight into a wall of assassins. Kara flew down and blew hard, freezing their feet to the ground. The assassins shrieked, distracted enough to allow Quentin and Dinah to take them out.**

 **She heard punching from above, and she turned in midair to see Oliver had punched Chase against the rail. "There's the killer I know and love!" the man grinned.**

" **Tell me where my son is!" Oliver yelled, punching him again, causing Chase to go over the rail and collapse on the floor, Oliver jumping down after him.**

"Wow, someone's pissed," Thea said.

 **Kara quickly ran to block Chase's way, wanting more than ever to take him out herself, but this man had ruined Oliver's life. It was up to him what to do with Chase. So when he jumped down and put Chase in a headlock, she didn't stop him. "Do it, Oliver," Chase grunted. "I know you want to!"**

" **Yeah, OK," Oliver spat. "Adrian, tell me! Tell me where my son is!"**

" **Never!" Chase growled. Kara looked behind her, hearing the sounds of swords diminishing. "It's,all over, but only if you do it," Chase told Oliver as everyone else started crowding behind Kara.**

" **Do it, Oliver, and show everyone. Show yourself who you really are!"**

 **Oliver grimaced, struggling against Chase, when he saw Kara's head tilt to the side. She blinked,,then held out a hand to stop the others from moving forward, running off down the hall. Before she vanished from view, she turned back to Oliver, and he paused, seeing the confidence she had  
in her eyes. That he would make the correct decision, that he would know the right path to take.**

 **It was that trust that made up his mind.**

Thea, Alex and Felicity started texting each other like crazy.

" **No!" he roared, taking the gun Chase had and knocking him to the ground. Chase collapsed, gasping for breath, and Oliver tossed the bullet in the gun to the floor. He tossed the gun aside and turned around.**

" **That's who I was. That's who I was before! It's not who I am now." He looked down at Chase, who was still curled up on the ground.**

" **You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine."**

"Good for you," Sara said.

 **He turned to go, then heard Chase cackle behind him. "I knew it would come to this. Your son is dead, Oliver!"**

"No, he's lying, we saw future William so he's just trying to manipulate you," Malcolm said.

 **Oliver froze, turning back around. He heard Dinah gasp behind him, heard Slade exhale as he took off his mask. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, but he ignored them, grabbing Chase and leaning in close.**

" **I don't believe you because you're a liar," he growled. "You're lying  
to me to manipulate me into doing what you want, but Adrian . . . here's the thing. If you are telling the truth . . . if you killed my son . . . I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."**

 **He threw Chase to the ground, then stood up when he heard Felicity over the comms.**

" **Oliver? Oliver, do you copy?"**

" **Felicity?" he asked.**

" **You can't kill Chase. Did you hear me?"**

" **What are you talking about?"**

" **He's rigged the entire island with explosives."**

"We know that already though," Thea said.

" **Yeah, Kara told me."**

 ****" **But they're remotely linked to some sort of dead man's switch. If he dies, it detonates devices. He wants you to kill him so it kills all of us."**

"You're kidding me, why, just why," Thea said.

 **Oliver watched Chase as he rose to his feet, a sick grin on his face, then made a throwing motion at the ground. Oliver quickly ducked, the explosion knocking him to the ground. "Oliver!" Felicity cried. "Oliver, are you OK?"**

" **It's OK, I'm fine," Oliver gritted his teeth, looking around angrily. Chase had disappeared. "I'm fine."**

"Uh huh sure you are," Sara said.

"What do mean," Oliver said.

"You would have said that no matter what state you were in because you are like that," Sara said

" **I know where he's going," Kara said, and he turned to see Kara walking back . . . and she was supporting Black Siren. John tensed, but Kara shook her head. "She told me."**

"Why would I do that?" black siren said.

" **Chase brought William a different way," Black Siren wheezed, looking up at Oliver. "I didn't know he was bringing an innocent kid."**

"Yeah that makes sense," black siren said.

" **Chase has a boat he's holding William on," Kara told Oliver. "If I leave now, I can make it there before him."**

" **Go," Oliver ordered, and Kara nodded, balancing Black Siren before taking off, smashing through the windows and out into the open air. He turned to Black Siren, who was taking shaky breaths. "If I find out you are lying," he growled.**

" **I'm not," Black Siren shook her head. "If Chase dies, we all die. I don't want to die today. i don't want to be controlled by him any longer. Zoom, Prometheus . . . they all just wanted me to be their pretty little attack dog." She sighed. "You asked who I was. I want to try and find that person again."**

"Wow, that's nice," Thea said.

 **Oliver looked past Black Siren to see the hopeful look in Quentin's eyes.**

" **Then you'll go with them," he told her. She simply nodded, and Oliver walked up to John. "You need to get to the plane and make sure that everyone's safe. Felicity can talk you in."**

" **Oliver, what the hell is going on?" John frowned. "Not with William, but – ?"**

" **You heard Kara, Chase has put explosive charges all over the island," Oliver answered. "You need to get to the plane, and you leave when you get there."**

" **What are you gonna be doing?" Rene asked.**

" **Kara may get there first, but I'm going after my son," Oliver answered.**

"Oh I have no doubt I will get there first," Kara said.

" **Chase knew how to get in Oliver's head," Black Siren said. "William's alive. I saw him not that long ago."**

" **And with Kara's help, I'm going to make sure Adrian Chase does not get off this island," Oliver said firmly, running for the exit.**

" **Someone want to tell me who the hell that was?" Quentin looked around.  
** " **That?" John smirked. "That was Supergirl."**

"Me!" Kara yelled after shooting her hand up.

" **And if that kid's hurt, she's gonna kick Chase's ass all the way back to Oliver," Rene snickered.**

"You bet I will," Kara said

" **Then let's hope she finds him," Nyssa turned to head out.**

" **Yeah," John whispered as he followed. "I hope so, too."**

Laurel walked back in and said "sorry we had a bit of a problem but it's fixed now, but Nora won't be back for a while, one more after this than we have dinner and you can hang around a bit before everyone leaves. To the next one."

 **AN: thank you for reading this, please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:hello I'm back this is the last chapter before a break chapter. Some people asked me which episode the arrow people are from, they are from about a week before this book so no one has been taken yet. A quadruple update yay**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara**

 **Loveseat:Roy Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Sam felicity**

 **Couch: Alex Lena samantha**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat: Zari**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

The screen lit up as the next video turned on

 **Kara had never been more relieved for having x-ray vision.**

Slade wrote down _x-ray vision_ and Alex and Lena started laughing again.

 **As she took off out of the monastery, she could see Chase sprinting in the direction Black Siren had told her about. That meant she had someone to follow.**

 **She increased her speed, flying over Chase, making sure he didn't see her, before flying as fast as she could to the end of the island. She spotted the boat immediately and landed with a light tap, using her x-ray vision. She found the huddled form of a human being immediately. She hurried  
over to the door by the wheel and opened it, looking inside. There, curled up against the wall, was a boy looking up at her with wide eyes. "William?" she asked quietly. **

"Hey its me," William said.

 **When he huddled more against the wall, Kara held her hands up. "I'm unarmed," she told him, stepping forward softly.**

" **I'm here to get you off this boat. I'm going to get you back to your mother."  
William peered up at that. **

" **Who are you?" he whispered.**

 **Kara smiled. "I'm the girl the bad guys should run from."**

"Yeah I am, run bad guys," Kara said.

 **She crouched in front of him. "I met your mother," she revealed, and William's eyes widened. "She's safe, and I'm going to get you  
back to her." She held out her hand. "Just come with me, OK? I'll get you to her, and I'll get you to your father, too. He's on his way. Let's go meet him."**

 **William slowly moved forward, then the boat jerked. Kara wobbled, crashing forward, and William scurried backwards. "Oh, no," she whispered, holding her arms out to William. Startled, he moved right to her, Kara wrapping her arms protectively around him and bracing herself.**

"You're good with kids," Oliver said.

 **Chase had arrived, and Oliver was more than likely right behind him.**

" **Where is William?" Oliver demanded as he thrust Chase against the boat, the boat roaring across the water.**

" **You really love that kid, don't you?" Chase chuckled.**

" **Adrian!" Oliver roared, tossing him away.**

"Wow, I've only seen Oliver get that angry a couple of times before," Thea said.

 **Chase crashed against the wheel of the boat, swerving it. Oliver smashed into the side of the boat, then he heard Kara's voice in his ear. "Oliver, I promise, he's with me. Just keep Chase distracted. I can handle him."**

 **Oliver closed his eyes in relief, then they snapped open when Chase snickered. "For an absentee,father, your devotion is impressive."**

"He does not get to pull that card on me," Oliver said.

 **He turned to Oliver. "You're worried about your kid when  
everyone else that you care about's on an island about to get blown up sky high."**

" **My friends and my team can take care of themselves," Oliver sneered,**

"Yeah, we can," Felicity said.

 **hand raised to draw an arrow.**

" **By using my plane to escape, right?" Chase smirked.**

" **I can't start the engine," John said as he and Malcolm ran up to the others.**

"Well damn that's a problem isn't it," Sara said.

" **There's definitely something wrong," Malcolm nodded.**

" **With the plane or the pilots?" Dinah asked, then looked at the others. "No offense."**

"How could someone not take offense to that," Thea said.

" **None taken," they said at the same time before giving each other dirty looks.**

" **Look, I'm no ace, but I know how to start a plane," John told Dinah.**

" **Whatever this is, it's not pilot error."**

" **Either way, we're not going anywhere without Oliver or his son," Slade said determinedly.**

" **Actually, we're not going anywhere," Nyssa walked up to join them, holding a mess of wires and equipment in her hand. "I found this ten feet from the wing."**

"Well that's a problem isn't it," Alex said.

 **Felicity blanched. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."**

" **Depends on if you think that's an on-wing hydraulic system," Curtis looked at her.**

" **Can we repair it?" Dinah looked around.**

"Nope," Thea said popping the "p" while smiling.

"Not helping Thea," Oliver said.

" **With what tools?" Black Siren pointed out.**

" **So we're stuck here?" Quentin asked. "Is that what you're saying?"**

"Yup," Thea said popping the "p" while smiling.

"Again not helping," Oliver said.

" **Great," Malcolm turned around, lifting a hand to his ear.**

" **Oliver, do you copy?"**

 **Oliver turned away when he heard Malcolm's voice. "I'm here."**

" **Chase sabotaged the plane. We can't get off the island."**

 **Oliver ground his teeth. "There's an ARGUS supply ship on the eastern shore."**

" **That's on the other side of the island!"**

"That will take a while to get to, let's hope you don't get blown up in the meantime

" **Slade knows where it is. Go, now!"**

 **Malcolm turned to Slade. "Oliver says there's a supply ship on the eastern shore. Can you get us there?"**

 **Slade gave the plane a long look, then around at the assembled people. "How many people here are going to trust me to get them there?"**

" **I don't," Thea said bluntly, stepping up to him. "You killed my mother. You made Ollie's life hell."**

"Yeah that seems accurate," Oliver said.

 **Slade, to his credit, didn't back down from her glare.**

"How did you do that she is very scary when she wants to be," Roy said.

" **But Kara worked with you," she finally said. "I saw you speaking together before Oliver and I came back. I don't know what she said to you, but if she saw something in you and trusted you, I wouldn't want to let her down."**

" **She's already lost so much," Malcolm nodded. "She's not going to lose anyone else."**

 **Slade nodded. "Then move," he ordered, starting to quickly walk. "It's this way."**

 **Thea and Malcolm followed right behind him, the others hurrying to catch up.**

 **Oliver was brought back to the boat when he heard the door open, then heard Chase scream in pain. He spun around, reaching for another arrow, only to see twin white-blue beams hit Chase in the leg.**

"Jeez someone's pissed," Alex said.

 **Chase collapsed on the floor by the wheel, panting, the smell of burning flesh in the air.**

 **Then Kara was running out of the cabin, shepherding William out. "Come here, come here!" he immediately bent down, Kara gently pushing William to go to Oliver. "Hey, are you OK? Are you all right?"**

" **He's not hurt," Kara told Oliver, her hand on William's back, feeling him shaking. "I think he's just scared."**

" **He's gonna be fine," Chase wheezed.**

" **Don't you talk to him!" Oliver growled. "Don't even look at him!"**

"Uh oh angry dad Ollie may be worse than just regular angry Oliver," Thea said.

"Thea, shut up," Oliver said.

Thea huffed in anger.

 ****" **Malcolm, do you copy?"**

" **We're a little busy here!" Malcolm snapped, even as he helped Thea hurry along. Slade was pushing them faster than even he would have gone, but considering there were bombs everywhere they were stepping, he wasn't complaining. Precious seconds were ticking by. Any moment, the ground could blow up underneath them. The sooner they got to the supply ship, the sooner they could get away.**

" **We've got William. Tell Samantha he's safe."**

"Well now I won't do something stupid," Samantha said.

" **Oh, thank God," he gasped out.**

" **What?" Quentin called.**

" **They found him," Malcolm answered, looking behind him. "That was Kara, she and Oliver have William."**

 **Samantha sobbed in relief, Felicity hugging her supportively. "Is he OK?" John asked.**

" **She said he's safe," Malcolm reached up to his ear. "Kara, is he unharmed?"**

" **He's fine, from what I can see, and I've got x-ray vision," Kara answered.**

" **. . . right," Malcolm shook his head.**

"Hey that was your reaction when you found out here," Sara said.

" **When are you getting back to us?"**

" **I don't – no!"**

 **The line suddenly went dead, and Malcolm froze. "Kara?" he demanded. "Kara!"**

" **You won," Chase rasped. "Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was. Just like you learned who you father was, right here, on these very same waters."**

"How in the hell does he know that," Oliver said.

" **What?" Oliver frowned, pulling William closer to him.**

" **William's younger than you were, so he's gonna be fine, you know. And you have each other."**

"No what's he gonna do," Kara said.

" **What are you saying?" Oliver asked, dread growing.**

" **Which is good," Chase nodded. "Oliver, that's good." Oliver's eyes widened when he saw what Chase pulled out from behind him. "Because it's gonna be lonely without Mom and Felicity."**

"You have got to be kidding me," Felicity said.

" **No!" Kara screamed.**

" **No, Adrian!" Oliver cried.**

" **What happened?" Curtis asked, Slade turning around.**

 **Malcolm swallowed, lowering his hand. "Comms are dead." He looked up.**

" **I can't get ahold of Kara."**

"That is a problem," Lena said.

" **Run!" Slade snarled.**

 **Malcolm bolted after him, the others scrambling after them.**

 **All Oliver knew were flashes. It was as if it was meant to be in slow motion.  
Chase lifted the gun to his temple. Kara left his side in a blur of blue and red. The crack of a gunshot rang out a split second later.**

"I need to stop saying things like that cause now their all going to be blown up," Thea muttered.

"Time to go into the other room," Laurel said. There were cries of protest around the room and she said "may not be evil but I can still be evil with stuff like this, you know there are only two videos left before the time jump so I'll let you watch them after dinner instead of tomorrow."

There were cheers as everyone went into the next room to eat dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:hello this is just a break chapter than there are two more than maybe another break chapter then I am done with this book and start on the next one which I can't wait for. By the way Sam is from supergirl and Samantha is the one from arrow**

They all headed into the room next to the viewing room and started to eat. Sam was thinking about what she had saw. She hasn't seen herself on there yet and she only knew Lena out of all the people there so what were her and Ruby doing there.

Thea, Alex, and Felicity went over to Sara while she was eating and sat down. "So Sara we were wondering-" Felicity started before Thea interrupted and said "do you think Oliver and Kara have a crush on each other or not?"

Sara smiled and said "Oh Oliver does I can see it in his eyes, he's smitten, I don't know about Kara though."

Alex smiled and said "Oh she does but it might take her a little while to get over Mon-el but she seems better here than in national city."

They smiled and continued conversing with her to talk about what they had seen so far.

 **In the control room**

Laurel and Malcolm were watching their younger selves fight oher the last donut before Kara swoops in and grabs it. **(dammit Kara why do I have to make you so damn cute)** Laurel smiles and says "so I think that those four," she points to the shipping sisters **(just what I call them so I don't get confused)** "are conspiring to get Kara and Oliver together."

Malcolm nodded and said "Yeah Zari told us that, they are hilarious."

"At least your and Slades younger selves haven't started fighting like children yet," she said

He pecked her on the lips and said "just wait it will start soon enough."

She sighed in annoyance knowing it would.

 **Break room**

Kara super speeded up to Oliver with a donut in her hands and he said "did I just see you steal that from Malcolm and black siren," he said.

She licked her fingers as the donut was now gone then said "yes I did, why."

"No reason, oh look that may be a problem," he said pointing at the shipping sisters "who knows what those four working together could do."

"I feel like you're being overly dramatic," Kara said.

"No, really I didn't know," Oliver said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at his joke.

Everyone finished eating pretty soon and went back to the viewing room.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:hello read and review please**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara**

 **Loveseat:Roy Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: Alex Lena sam**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat: Zari Laurel**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

Everyone came in and got situated and the video started up

 **The echo reverberated back to where the team was fleeing.**

 **Felicity immediately gasped, skidding to a stop. "Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was!"**

" **Gunshot," John swallowed nervously. "That's exactly what it was."**

" **Oliver didn't bring a gun with him," Nyssa said uneasily.**

"Yeah I don't use guns very often," Oliver said.

 ****" **Kara doesn't need a gun," Thea shook her head, looking sick as well.**

" **Chase had one?" Quentin asked incredulously.**

 **Slade had his head tilted to the side, and he frowned. "If the island was exploding, we would hear it from where we are," he told them.**

" **So no exploding island?" Felicity looked around. "No dead Adrian Chase?"**

 **Malcolm opened his mouth to say something when Slade suddenly held up his hand. "What?" he immediately reached for an arrow, Nyssa for her sword.**

"What's happening," Thea said.

 **A moment later, there was a howl, and a black blur smashed just past Black Siren. "What the hell?" she scooted back.**

 **A moment later, Kara landed on the ground and stormed up to the quivering form of Chase on the ground.**

" **That was for what you did to Oliver," she spat, kicking Chase. He flew a good few yards before he hit the ground again, crying out in pain.**

"Damn remind me not to piss you off god,"Rene said.

The shipping sisters were texting like crazy because she admitted it was for Oliver.

 **She fired her heat vision into his unburned leg, making him yell. "That is for taking his friends," she continued, prowling towards  
him, Thea's jaw hanging open as she watched, even Slade stunned speechless as Supergirl went on a rampage.**

"You know when Slade's speechless it's bad," Thea said.

" **That – " She stomped on one of his hands, and the cracking of bones filled the air, making Samantha gag and turn away. "Is for taking his family." She leaned down in close to Chase's face.**

" **And this is for William."**

"Thank you," Samantha said. Kara smiled and nodded at her.

 **She slugged him hard, knocking him out. A stunned silence hovered over the group, only broken by Kara's ragged breaths. A moment later, she stood up, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes.**

" **Oliver is bringing Chase's boat around," she finally said. "William's with him."**

" **We heard the gunshot," Slade told her. "Is everyone alright, little one?"**

 **Kara opened her eyes. "Fine," she nodded. "No one was hurt." She looked down at the unconscious pile in front of her and curled her lip. "Except him."**

" **What happened?" Black Siren frowned.**

 **Flashback**

 **Chase lifted the gun to his temple. Kara left his side in a blur of blue and red. The crack of a gunshot rang out a split second later. Oliver gasped and pulled William closer as Kara grabbed Chase's wrist and swerved his arm,  
sending the shot wide. In the next second, she snapped his wrist, making Chase cry out in pain.**

" **Kara!" Oliver shouted. She looked up at him, and Oliver pointed to the island. "Get him away from here, knock him out," he ordered. "But don't kill him!"**

 **Kara curled her lip and nodded curtly, grabbing Chase in a choke hold and flying of , oliver hurrying to grab the wheel and direct it back towards the island, William sliding to sit on the floor of the boat in shock.**

"You just barely succeeded in not killing him he looked bad," Sara said.

 ****" **Gotta love super speed," Kara chuckled darkly. "Got me to the boat before Chase, helped me make sure he didn't kill himself." She tilted her head. "Not that it's not tempting. And usually, I have a no kill policy," she added. "Not a word, Malcolm."**

Everyone bursts out laughing because they needed a break from the stress and that was one of them.

 **Everyone turned to the Dark Archer, who held up his hands. "I'm not gonna piss you off," he told her. "Not a word."**

"I agree with my on-screen self," Malcolm said.

" **The supply ship's not that far away," Slade told Kara. "Think you can haul him a bit further?"**

" **Oh, it's no trouble at all," Kara smirked, walking forward. "Oliver also said he was going to get in contact with a woman named Lyla? I remember him mentioning her before. Who is she?"**

" **Oh, God," John closed his eyes. "My wife . . . and she is going to kill me."**

"That sucks for you Dig seriously," Roy said

 **With the threat of Chase now practically extinct thanks to Kara, Slade went a much slower pace as they hiked to the ARGUS supply ship.**

" **But he was OK?" Samantha was asking Kara, a panicked tone in her voice.**

" **Samantha, I promise," Kara put a hand on her shoulder, her other hand dragging Chase by his ankle.**

"You seem to be doing the most uncomfortable thing for Chase," Thea said.

" **William is absolutely fine. I'm sorry, though, that Chase outed Oliver as his father."**

 **Samantha slumped slightly. "I knew I couldn't hide it forever. It was wishful thinking."**

" **Take it from me, family isn't always perfect, but it's still family," Kara patted her shoulder.**

" **Maybe having William around Oliver may do some good. And maybe both ways. Oliver barely knows him, but his face when Chase started taunting him about William . . . " Kara shook her head. "I'm not saying you need to, like, move in together," she said. "Just let them get to know  
each other."**

"Do you try and fix everyone's relationship," Oliver said. Kara just smiled.

 **Samantha nodded. "I owe Oliver that," she told her. "Thank you for going after him."**

" **She saved him, too," Quentin said, making them turn to him. "Chase escaped, Kara flew to find William. He tries to kill himself, Kara knocked him off. She didn't do that, we'd all be dead. She saved every single one of us."**

 **Kara opened her mouth, then frowned when Chase started to stir again. She sighed and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. "Do I need to worry about repeatedly doing this?" she pointed at Chase.**

" **No," Malcolm snorted.**

"I, for once, agree with Malcolm please keep doing that it's funny," Thea said.

" **You are the weirdest group I've ever interacted with," Kara decided. "And I work for a Green Martian."**

"Those are real," Curtis said.

"Yep, maybe I'll introduce you sometime," Kara said.

" **Whoa, wait," Curtis stopped. "Martians are real?"**

" **Yes, both green and white," Kara nodded. "The green ones are the nice ones. J'onn is the last of his kind. The White Martians wiped them out. M'gann's a nice one, though," she mused out loud.**

"You're just saying that like it's normal," Sara said.

"Well it's sort of normal," Kara said.

 ****" **J'onn is lucky to have her."**

 **Everyone stared at her. "You are the weirdest person I've ever interacted with," John finally said faintly.**

"Yeah I can see that," Alex said.

"Rude,"Kara said.

 **The sound of a boat's motor grew louder, and Slade smiled. "I believe that's your son, Samantha."**

 **She ran ahead, the others jogging after her. They were barely out of the trees before they heard her,cry William's name, heard a faint cry in return. When they made it out of the trees, they saw Oliver bring Chase's boat to the dock by the supply ship, William scrambling to get off of it and  
reach his mother.**

 **Thea smiled in relief. "Finally, May doesn't end with Star City destroyed or someone dying."**

"You point that out like you're having coffee with someone," Roy said.

" **Does it usually happen like that for you?" Kara asked curiously.**

" **And mostly on Wednesdays," she rolled her eyes.**

"That's true," Thea said.

 ****" **Huh," Kara tilted her head. "My bad guys seem to favor Mondays."**

"Weird, huh," Kara said.

 **She shook her head, then tossed Chase over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. "Shall we?"**

 **Thea shook her head as Kara headed for the dock. "She is something else," she told Malcolm as they followed.**

" **Yes, she is," Malcolm agreed, looking at her. "When we get back to Star City, can we . . . talk?",he finally asked lamely.**

 **Thea looked at him, then smirked. "Drinks are on you."**

 **Malcolm chuckled. "Fine."**

"Ha I made you cave," Thea said.

 **Lyla arrived with ARGUS agents an hour or two later, with fresh supplies for everyone. She gathered Chase and Talia to take back to headquarters, but Quentin asked her to leave Black Siren to him. Lyla had been reluctant to do that, and when she noticed Slade out of his cell, she nearly  
threw him back in as well.**

"Yeah that seems like Lyla," Dog said.

 **It was when Oliver and Kara shared the parts Slade and Black Siren played in rescuing Oliver's family and friends that Lyla finally agreed to leave Black Siren in Quentin's care. She also made it very clear that if Slade put one toe out of place, he would be going back to Lian Yu whether he  
liked it or not.**

 **Slade had just snorted. "You'd have to get in line behind this one," he pointed to Kara, who took a sudden interest in her boots.**

"You threatened him," Thea said.

"You've seen what I can do, you know I can carry through on it," Kara said.

"True," Thea said,

 ****" **You threatened Slade Wilson and got away with it?" Thea asked incredulously. When kara blushed, she turned to Oliver. "Marry her."**

"Gof Thea!" Oliver yelled.

"I ship that," Thea yelled.

 **Kara blushed even more at that while Oliver just cleared his throat. "OK, back to Star City," he told them. "And, uh . . . sincerely hope there's no spare criminal we need to stop when we get there."**

" **And I'll just head back to my Earth," Kara nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear.**

" **No," Oliver told her simply. "I'm buying you a drink before that." Rene coughed into his arm something that sounded suspiciously like "date!" which made Felicity give him a sharp look,**

"What is this," Oliver said.

"You two would look really cute together, everyone ships it," Thea said.

 **which led to Malcolm and Slade both snickering. "Because if it wasn't for you, nearly everyone on this boat would be dead," he told her, making Kara bite her lip and look up at him.**

" **I owe you, big time. I can at least buy you a drink before you leave."  
Kara sighed. "Fine," she acquiesced, looking down at her suit. "But I am not going back in this."**

" **Uh, leave that to me," Thea leaned forward with a smirk.**

"Yay, makeover,"Thea said.

 **They both looked at her, then Kara cleared her throat. "OK," she nodded. "One drink." She made a face. "Even if I can't get drunk."**

"Are you serious," Felicity said.

She nodded and said "alien metabolism."

" **What?" came the indignant cries from most of Team Arrow.**

" **Cheers," Oliver held his beer out to Kara.**

 ****" **Cheers," she smiled, clinking her club soda against his.**

"Do you ever drink anything other than club soda," Thea said.

"No, it seems like a waste of money to by something that doesn't get me drunk," Kara said

 **They drank together, and Oliver swirled his drink around before speaking again. "You were the,last person on my mind when I was thinking of who to call," he told her. "And now, when it's all said and done, I can't believe I didn't think of you sooner."**

"Well now you're coming if this happens still," Oliver said.

" **You've had Barry and Sara and everyone else long before you even met me," Kara shook her head. "It's natural, Oliver."**

" **Not to mention, you're just intimidating," Oliver added.**

"Wait seriously," Kara said. Oliver just nodded.

 **Kara raised an eyebrow. "Pot, meet kettle."**

" **I'm not the one that can fly," Oliver counted off on his fingers. "Is invincible to bullets, shoot lasers from my eyes, freeze anything when I breathe out, can keep up with the Flash, can lift who knows how much – "**

"You can do all that," Malcolm said. She nodded and he just shook his head

" **OK, OK, I see your point," Kara sighed. "I get it."**

" **That was partly my fault," Oliver admitted. "I asked you not to hold back when I first met you. And when you didn't, I got unnerved."**

"Oh I definitely held back, if I hadn't your all be dead," Kara said.

" **I thought you didn't get unnerved," she smirked.**

" **I said nothing," Oliver muttered, making Kara giggle as she took another drink.**

"But we all heard it," Thea said.

"Shut up," Oliver said.

" **But that was what I needed. I needed someone Chase wouldn't expect. I needed someone I knew would have my back. Nyssa was probably the only person other than you I could have trusted the most, and even then, I've been on the wrong end of her bow before. Malcolm was my very first enemy  
when I returned from the island. Slade and I were once brothers before Shado's death and the mirakuru tore us apart. And Harkness . . . " He shrugged. "And honestly, Kara, I think you were the right one all along. From what Thea told me, Malcolm would have been blown up if not for  
you. There might not have been a chance for Black Siren otherwise. Even Slade feels he owes you for the benefit of the doubt you gave him."**

" **Your world is so much different than mine, Oliver," Kara told him. "I fight aliens, and I'm a hero. The world sees me that way. Here, you're a vigilante, making your mark with a bow and arrow. I told my sister once that I didn't think I would ever find someone admired more than my cousin." She put her hand on his arm. "You were so strong today," she told him softly. "You had every opportunity to kill Chase. If it was my family he had threatened, I might have considered it. You may still see yourself as a vigilante, Oliver. You're a hero to me."**

"This is really cute," Sara said.

 **Oliver smiled. "Pot, meet kettle." Kara blushed a bit, playing more with her drink. "So, what actually happened in National City before you came here?" he asked.**

Kara paled knowing that she would have to listen to it all again.

 **Kara froze for a split second before continuing to stir her drink. Had Oliver not been so observant, he wouldn't have noticed. "Alien invasion," she shrugged. "Nothing unusual."**

"Really Kara,"Alex said.

" **Kara."**

 **She hung her head. "I don't know what Barry told you about me when we first met, but the reason I'm on Earth is because I was sent by my parents to protect my cousin," she told him, concentrating on her drink. "We left just as Krypton died. Our planet's gone. We're all that's left now. But Krypton had a sister planet, Daxam. And after we stopped another alien attack last year, a pod similar to mine crashed. It held Mon-El, a Daxamite. I treated him so horribly at first," she groaned. "I didn't stop to consider that he was in the exact same situation I had been in before. A whole new world, no idea where I was, no idea how to fit in. So I helped him. And gradually, I  
fell in love with him."**

" **So what changed?" Oliver asked.**

" **His parents found him," Kara answered. "Turns out he was the prince of Daxam and never told me."**

"Mhm ouch,"Thea said.

 **He snorted. "That couldn't have gone well."**

" **No, it didn't," Kara shook her head. "His mother, Rhea, accused me of not only taking her planet and people from her, but also her son. And in the end, she decided to take Earth from me. So I challenged her to single combat. If I won, she would leave and never return. If she won, I would stand by and let her have the planet. But when I started to get the upper hand, Rhea had the Daxamites start to invade."**

 **She stopped abruptly, and Oliver put his beer down, reaching out to put his hand on her arm.**

"Aw," Thea said quietly.

" **What happened?" he asked quietly.  
Kara took a deep breath. "My friend and I, we came up with a back-up plan, a plan that was for a worst-case scenario. Her mother is the head of an anti-alien organization on my Earth, called Cadmus. She had a device that could send Kryptonite into the atmosphere. It would have killed my cousin and I immediately. Lena switched it out so that, instead of Kryptonite, it sent lead into the air."**

" **Lead?" Oliver repeated. "It hurts Daxamites?"**

" **Yes," Kara nodded, closing her eyes. "And she gave me the trigger to use it. I had a choice: I could either let Earth be invaded, or kill several Daxamites to save it." She sniffed. "But if I sent the lead into the air – "**

" **Mon-El," Oliver realized.**

" **He told me to do it," Kara swallowed. "So I did. Rhea crumbled, right in front of him, and then he started choking." She wiped furiously at her eyes. "I barely got him to his pod in time. I sent him away from Earth, and I have no idea if he's even alive or not." She sighed, taking a long**

"Wow that really sucks,"Sara said.

 **drink from her glass. "It's just, I hate it when I lose people," she told Oliver. "Even one life lost takes its toll. I keep thinking what could I have done differently, how could I have changed this? I didn't want that to happen to you."**

 **Oliver looked down at his beer. "Last year, the team lost someone," he revealed, making Kara turn to him. "A wonderful woman. One of the kindest you'd have ever met. Her name was Laurel Lance."**

Quentin shook his head in sadness.

 **Kara's eyes widened. "Lance? As in – ?"**

" **Sara's sister," Oliver nodded. "Quentin's oldest daughter. She was known as the Black Canary. And a man named Damien Darhk used one of my arrows to murder her. The worst part was that, right before she died, she told me she loved me." He shook his head.**

"She did?" Sara said surprised, she hadn't known laurel had done that.

" **I never got to say it back."**

 **He turned to Kara, seeing the horror in her eyes. "Our jobs are not easy," he told her. "At the end of the day, we save who we can and have to live with our mistakes. Sometimes, we might even be able to forgive ourselves for them. But the least we can do is keep fighting, because if we don't,  
who will?"**

 **Kara nodded thoughtfully. "Were your campaign speeches that inspiring?"**

"Yeah, hoss seriously damn," Rene said.

 **Oliver snorted. "God, I've made enough speeches like that already." She giggled, taking another drink, and Oliver finished his beer, tossing a few bills on the counter. "I probably shouldn't hold you any longer."**

" **I would come whenever you need me, Oliver," Kara smiled, taking the bag with her suit and following him to the door. "You know that."**

The shipping sisters were texting yet again.

" **I do," Oliver nodded. "Now more than ever."**

" **Likewise."**

 **Kara took a deep breath, then turned to face the three teammates she had.**

" **Thank you for standing with Oliver," she told them sincerely. "Even if it did nearly cost you your life and if you fake betrayed him twice."**

" **Of course you heard that," Slade sighed.**

"You are ridiculous how did you hear about that," Slade said.

" **Thank you, Kara," Malcolm was the first to walk forward. "I've got a chance with my daughter now."**

" **Don't waste it," Kara advised, shaking his hand.**

Malcolm shook his head and silently said "I won't."

" **Not this time," Malcolm vowed, making Thea smile.**

 **Kara smiled at him, moving on to Nyssa. "I'm sorry you had to face your sister," she apologized.**

" **Talia had it coming," Nyssa admitted. "I had a score to settle with her. But I would have stood with Oliver no matter what."**

" **He's lucky to have you as an ally," Kara told her. "I hope it stays that way."**

" **As do I," Nyssa nodded. "Safe travels, Kara."**

 **She nodded, then moved in front of Slade, folding her arms. "The last time I actually spoke face to face with you, I threatened to kill you if you betrayed Oliver. You did just that."**

"Wow straight to that," Slade said.

" **It was a fake," Slade reminded her.**

" **Which I knew," Kara nodded. "And if I hadn't stopped Chase, you would have died attempting to save everyone on the island." She held out her hand. "Oliver made the right decision in letting you out."**

 **Slade shook her hand. "It was an honor, little one," he told her.**

" **Good luck finding your son." Slade nodded his thanks,**

"Thank you," Slade said quietly

 **and Kara turned to face Samantha.**

" **Good luck with your move here," she told the woman.**

 **Samantha gave her a large hug. "Thank you for saving my son," she whispered.**

 **Kara smiled brightly at her. "Once in a while, everybody lives."**

"Girl seriously,"Curtis said. She just nodded.

" **Oh, you did not just pull a Doctor Who!" Curtis blurted, eyes wide.**

" **You have that here, too?" Kara grinned. Oliver coughed pointedly, and she shook her head. "Not important. Right."**

"You're ridiculous you know that right," Alex said.

"Yeah I do,"Kara said.

 **She turned back to Samantha. "When I heard about William, that clinched it for me. I would have done anything if it was my family, too." Samantha smiled gratefully, and kara made a show of turning around and slipping on her glasses before turning to look at William.**

" **What do you think?" she asked playfully.**

"Does pretty much nothing," Lena said.

Kara started pouting and said "yes it does."

"No it doesn't," Alex and Lena said.

" **I still know you're Supergirl," William told her bluntly.**

 **Kara pouted. "But if you didn't know I was?"**

 **William shrugged. "But I do."**

Kara pouted more.

 **Kara sighed, mocking disappointment. "Oh, take the fun out of it, why don't you?" That got laughs from everyone, and Kara bent down, taking off her glasses. "You were very brave on Lian Yu," she told him softly. "I would be proud to call you my son." William smiled at her, and Kara offered a hug. He took it, and Kara squeezed him tightly. "I wish you the best, William."**

" **Thank you," William smiled at her.**

 **Kara smiled back, then took a deep breath and turned to Oliver. "I don't want a call like that in a long time," she warned.**

" **Another alien invasion?" Oliver suggested.**

"Foreshadowing?" Thea said.

" **That would be an entirely different story."**

 **Oliver smiled fondly, giving her a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Kara."  
** " **I'll miss you, too," she told him. "But, remember – "**

"You got him to give you a hug, that's impressive," Thea said.

" **Just one call away," Oliver rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, I remember. As long as you remember that, too." Kara nodded, walking away slightly and pulling out her extrapolator. Before she activated it, Oliver turned to her.**

" **One more thing." She turned back, pushing her glasses further  
up her nose. "I owe you," he told her. "I don't care what you say. If you say I don't, you're wrong. One wrong move, and Chase would have taken everything from me. It's because of you that everyone walked away relatively unscathed. I want you to know that, Kara. I won't forget that."**

"I don't know if I will need to take you up on that," Kara admitted

 **Kara smiled, her cheeks pink. "I'll keep that in mind," she promised. "Good luck to you. And everyone," she addressed the room.**

 **They all waved, and Kara turned, pressing the button on her extrapolator. The familiar breach opened, and Kara took a deep breath before walking through, back to Earth-38. There was silence in the room, then Nyssa asked quietly,**

" **We will more than likely never see her again, will we?"**

" **Unless, you know, aliens invade again," Felicity bit her lip.**

" **It'll be less likely that she calls that favor in," Malcolm looked at Oliver.**

" **She's strong," Oliver turned around. "But even the invincible can fall."**

"Do you not have faith in me Oliver," Kara said with a smirk on her face.

"Not what I said," Oliver answered

 **Kara walked right back into her apartment, and she watched the breach close behind her. She exhaled, dropping the bag with her suit onto her couch, slipping the extrapolator into the side. She took a moment to look out over National City, relishing in the familiar environment.**

 **It had been wonderful to see Oliver again, but home was home. A moment later, she walked over to her home phone, wincing when she saw how many messages she had.**

"Oh I'm gonna be pissed," Alex said.

 **She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number and waited.  
Her sister answered immediately.**

" **Kara?" Alex cried. "Where have you been?"**

" **Hey, Alex," Kara took a deep breath, smiling despite Alex's angry tone. "You're not going to believe the adventure I just had."**

"How do you smile at that," Thea said. Kara shrugged and they waited for the next one to come on.

 **AN:bye read and review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: hello I'm back this is the last chapter in this book I will start the next one soon.**

 **Couch: Sara Oliver Kara**

 **Loveseat:Roy Thea**

 **Couch: William Ruby Samantha felicity**

 **Couch: Alex Lena sam**

 **Couch: slade Malcolm black siren**

 **Loveseat: Zari Laurel**

 **Couch: Rene Curtis Dinah**

 **Arm chairs:John and Quentin (are in separate ones)**

 ****" **So let me get this straight," Alex sat down across from Kara the next night, both of them curled up in sweats and pajamas. "Just on a whim, you hopped over to this man's universe, barely knowing what you're getting into to help him?"**

"Yeah, idiot," Alex said teasing her.

" **Oliver is completely human, Alex," Kara told her. "Kryptonite doesn't exist on their Earth. And I would have helped him no matter what."**

" **Yeah," Alex sighed. "I believe that. Sounds like you're fond of him."**

"Really why does everyone think that," Kara said.

"Because it's very obvious," Sara said.

" **Oliver and I are friends," Kara stressed, fiddling with her plate of potstickers. "I'm not . . . "**

 **Alex smiled sadly. "Mon-El." Kara nodded, and Alex sighed, reaching over and patting her knee.**

" **I'm sure he's fine, Kara."**

" **But he's stuck out there," Kara waved a hand. "And I'll probably never see him again."**

Kara looked down sadly and Oliver put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

" **Never say never," Alex shook her head.**

 **Kara leaned back into the couch. "Chase said that," she muttered. "I really should have just roasted him there and then."**

 **Alex snorted. "I would have loved to have seen his face."**

"Yeah it was amazing," Alex said.

" **Oh, it was amazing," Kara gushed, grinning widely. "I have never seen a person turn that red before!" Alex laughed, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Frowning, Kara looked at Alex. "Did you order anything else?"**

"Really if anyone was going to order more it would be you," Alex said.

" **No," Alex looked over the several pizza boxes scattered on the coffee table and the floor.**

 **Kara frowned and walked over to the door, opening it. "Oh," she blinked.**

" **Hi, James."**

"Who is that," Malcolm said.

"James one of my friends," Kara said.

" **Hey, Kara," he smiled, then held up an envelope. "This came into CatCo late tonight. Just had your name on it. I figured it was important."**

"Wonder if it's from us," Thea said.

 **Kara frowned, seeing her name on the front. "Thank you," she told him. "I'll be in tomorrow."**

" **Good," James snorted. "I think Snapper's about to fire you again."**

"Ugh that would suck," Kara said.

"Who's Snapper,"Oliver said.

"My boss," Kara said.

" **God, I hope not," Kara groaned. "Good night, James."**

 **He simply nodded, and Kara closed the door, walking over to the table to open the envelope.**

" **What is it?" Alex asked, standing up. "Anything inside?"**

 **Kara narrowed her eyes, using her x-ray vision. "A letter," she answered, then blinked. "And a chip of some sort."**

"Must be from Cisco," Oliver said.

 **She quickly opened the envelope, then gasped when she saw the silver chip slide into her hand.**

" **Whoa," Alex's eyes widened. "What is that?"**

 **Kara dug in her pocket and pulled out her extrapolator, comparing the two. "Cisco made this," she realized.**

"Damn that is some really good tech," Curtis said.

" **Barry's friend?" Alex asked.**

 **She nodded and opened the letter, curious to see who had sent this to CatCo. As far as she knew, only three people from Earth-1 had ever set foot inside her workplace.**

 _ **Kara,  
I don't know how much time has passed on your Earth, but given how many lives you helped on Lian Yu, I wanted to tell you how everything has settled.**_

 _ **Samantha and William are doing well. Samantha is still not entirely comfortable with being in,Star City, but she's adjusting. William still keeps asking about you, and I think he's still getting used to the fact that his father is the main vigilante here. Samantha might be worried I'll be a bad  
influence, but I've changed since she knew me before. I think she's finally starting to see that now.**_

"So we get to see what happens after," Thea said.

Samantha was smiling at what the letter said.

 _ **Malcolm and Thea have been reconnecting, though it's going slowly. I think they're both surprised they've gone this long without any major fighting between them.**_

"Ha that's not going to last long," Thea said.

 _ **He'll be staying in Star City under the radar. Did I ever mention he's supposed to be dead?**_

"What!" Kara said.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that," Oliver said.

She nodded her head and hit his arm.

 _ **In any case, they both send their thanks – again.**_

 _ **Black Siren is staying with Quentin. It's no surprise that he's the best influence for her. According to her, Chase promised he wouldn't hurt Quentin. Now, whenever he's back at home, she sticks to him constantly. I don't know if she'll ever go into the field, but she's starting to be like the  
Laurel I knew she could be.**_

 _ **Slade left the day after you did to start tracking down Joe.**_

"Damn, you wasted no time," Oliver said.

 _ **He's promised not to be gone forever. I think he means it, too. I think he was right, that the mirakuru might finally be gone. I might finally  
be able to get my brother back. **_

_**I don't know when this will get to you, Kara, but I had Cisco make this chip as soon as possible. Like your extrapolator, it has the ability to contact us on Earth-1. Several of our numbers are programmed in, and the moment the chip is in your phone, it will download your number into the phones that have a matching chip in it.**_

 **Kara tore herself away from the letter for a moment to fumble with her phone, taking off the back. Alex watched as Kara fit the chip in, then reattach the back. When she flipped it over, her phone beeped before saying it was downloading. When Kara checked her contacts, she smiled brilliantly when she recognized a few names. Oliver and Cisco were the first two she noticed, followed by John, Thea, Felicity, and Iris.**

 **Smiling, Kara picked up the letter to finish.**

 _ **I meant what I said, Kara. I owe you a large debt, and no matter what you say, I intend on making that up to you some day. So, no matter what you need me for, no matter who or what you're facing, I will not let you down.  
Oliver**_

" **So?" Alex asked as Kara set the letter aside, a fond smile on her face. "Who was it?"**

"A good friend," Kara whispered

" **A friend," Kara answered with a beam, picking up her phone. "A once in a lifetime friend."**

"Well I'm glad you think that," Oliver said.

 **The buzz of his phone was nearly covered by the chatter around Oliver's office. He politely excused himself from his current discussion to check his phone, wondering in irritation why a member of his team was contacting him.**

"I'm offended Oliver," Kara said.

 **Except, he realized when he pulled up the text message, it wasn't a member of his team.**

 **Thank you.**

 **It was two words, but Oliver knew who it was.**

"Cute," Thea whispered

 **With a smile on his face, he tapped out the reply to send before going back to work as mayor of Star City.**

 **You're welcome.**

"And that's the end of those videos we are going to go to bed and watch the next set tomorrow after breakfast," Laurel said.

Everyone left to go to their separate rooms. They slept until the next morning to watch the next set.

 **AN: that's all for this book. In other news I FINALLY FINISHED A FANFIC. Now onto the next book**


End file.
